el ultimo jinchuriki, la fuerza de la bestia
by hec-nii-sama
Summary: naruto se fue de la aldea por tres años, ahora ah regresado y parece que guarda un pasado oculto q nadie conocia, ahora los errores del pasado se ven claramente y naruto tendra que hacer algo al respecto ¿que pasara con naruto y su "pequeño" acompañante?
1. tres años despues

_**Bueno, hola a todos, este es mi primer fi casi q espero les guste, puesto que es el primero no tengo mucha experiencia pero lo hice lo mejor q pude XD por favor dejen sus reviews**_

_**Este fic puede contener spoilers para los que no están actualizados en el manga**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera naruto usaría el kyubi mas seguido XD**_

_**Tres años después.**_

_Sakura estaba en un lugar frio y oscuro, se podía sentir la furia del viento azotando contra las ramas de los arboles, estaba parada enfrente de lo q podría decirse una especie de pirámide, justo en medio del bosque, un bosque tan siniestro que no denota tener vida alguna, mas q la de algunos insectos q le parecían peculiarmente familiares, que además de ser los únicos seres vivos a kilómetros de ahí se encontraban por cientos de miles, como si fueran atraídos por algo._

_proveniente de aquella fantasmal edificación podía sentirse una presencia maligna q se impregnaba en su cuerpo cada vez y mas, entonces aquella lúgubre pirámide fue iluminada por una intensa luz purpura proveniente del cielo y que se extendió hasta iluminar gran parte del bosque, y entonces ante los ojos de sakura, en algún punto de esa luz el aire comenzó a oscurecerse ya tomar forma poco a poco, hasta que se comenzó a materializar en una gigantesca bestia justo en lo alto de aquella espectral pirámide, aunque aquella luz purpura era tan intensa que solo se alcanzaba a vislumbrar su silueta._

_Sakura no podía moverse de su lugar, como si hubiera una fuerza extraña que la mantuviera inmóvil, entonces aquella extraña luz se apago dejando ver perfectamente aquella criatura gigantesca, con diez enormes colas q se balanceaban al azar como si tuvieran vida, intentando tomar todas la vidas que se crucen en su camino, entonces justo enfrente de aquel demonio se alcanzo a distinguir la silueta de un hombre parado en la cima de aquella espectral construcción, de espaldas a sakura esta no pudo descubrir su identidad, y para sorpresa de sakura aquel hombre salto hacia la gran bestia como intentando retarla, sakura le intento gritar que no lo hiciera pero parecía ser que aquel hombre no lo escuchaba, entonces aquel individuo era golpeado por la bestia, siendo lanzado por los aires hasta aterrizar justo enfrente de donde sakura se encontraba inmóvil entonces el individuo se ponía de pie y entonces al voltear en dirección a sakura…_

Tac…tac…tac…

Aquel molesto sonido la había despertado, y estando aun con sueño se levanto de la cama para investigar de donde provenía aquel molesto golpeteo.

Tac…tac…

-nani, ¿Qué rayos es ese sonido?

Se acerco a la ventana y al abrirla para ver de dónde provenía el sonido.

¡PLASH!

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza aturdiéndola momentáneamente.

-auch, duele, ¿Qué fue eso?

Entonces volteo para ver a su agresora y lo que encontró fue a una ino sonriente que la saludaba desde abajo

-¡KUSO!, ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ARROJANDO PIEDRAS A MI VENTANA?, ¡INO BAKA!

-que pasa con esa actitud frentesota, si tú misma me pediste que pasara a saludarte temprano para que fuéramos juntas, o acaso ya no recuerdas que día es hoy – decía ino como sorprendida de q sakura lo olvidara, últimamente había estado algo distraída y también se olvidaba fácilmente de las cosas. Esas era la razón por la que su amiga le había pedido que pasara por ella a su casa para así evitar cualquier conflicto por sus distracciones.

-¿Qué que día es hoy? – Se pregunto sakura confundida - ¡oh, es cierto! Enseguida voy – le dijo a ino al momento que recordaba el por qué ese día era tan importante.

Se suponía que ese día seria una importantísima misión, de la que se supone que ella sería una de las encargadas de la seguridad del señor feudal de la nación del fuego que estaría de visita en la aldea y como ino estaba también entre los ninjas encargados sakura le había dicho que pasara temprano a su casa para que acudieran juntas a la misión.

-al fin te desperezas sakura, pensé que tendría que sacarte arrastrando – dijo ino burlona al ver que sakura salía al fin.

- eso quisieras ino-cerda – le dijo sakura algo distraída todavía algo sumida en sus pensamientos.

-_q raro, últimamente he tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez, siempre estoy enfrente de aquella pirámide y entonces aparece ese monstruo y aquel hombre siempre enfrente de el, le grito y no me escucha y cuando por fin parece que lograre ver su rostro se termina el sueño, o de alguna manera soy interrumpida._

-vamos sakura deberías estar emocionada, no todos los días se tiene una misión tan importante – decía ino tratando de entablar una conversación con su amiga, aunque esta parecía distraída aun.

Sakura aun sumida en sus pensamientos - _¿emocionada?, ¿que si estoy emocionada? Claro que estoy emocionada, se supone que lo este, después de todo es todo un honor que tsunade-sama me haya elegido a mi junto a un pequeño número de ninjas para algo tan importante, si, tsunade-sama ha sido muy… un momento, ¡tsunade-sama!_

De repente sakura se pone tensa y al parecer un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo.

-¡vamos ino, debemos darnos prisa o tsunade-sama va a…! – apresuro sakura a ino asustada pensando en lo que le haría la godaime si tan solo se atrevía a llegar tarde.

-tranquilízate sakura – dijo ino calmada al darse cuenta del porque de la preocupación de su amiga – no vamos tarde, vine un poco más temprano de lo que acordamos, alcanzaremos a llegar bien aun si vamos caminando. Después de todo has estado demasiado distraída últimamente como para recordar pararte temprano.

-oh si lo siento, entonces vayamos caminando tal vez eso despeje mi mente, y por qué no me cuentas ¿como te ha ido la florería? – dijo sakura intentando cambiar de tema

-o, eso pues bien, tal vez de paso podamos pasar a la a la florería por algunas cosas q deje ahí – dijo ino al ver que había dejado su equipo

-oh si claro – dijo sakura esperando que eso no les quitara mucho tiempo, no quería saber cual sería la reacción de su maestra que se molestaba tan fácilmente, pero sobre todo esperando q la misión la sacara de los pensamientos en los que se mantenía inmersa últimamente.

Así ambas kunoichis empezaron su camino hacia la florería yamanaka, una vez que ino hubiera recuperado su equipo emprendieron su camino de ida hacia la torre del hokage. Ninguna de las dos hablo durante el trayecto, cada una de ellas sumida en sus propios pensamientos, ambas demasiado emocionadas y nerviosas a la vez por la importancia de su misión, bueno, al menos una de ellas estaba emocionada, la otra solamente esperaba q una misión fuera suficiente para distraerla.

Ya en la torre del hokage ambas se apresuraron a dirigirse a la sala de la hokage en donde probablemente estaría tsunade preparada para decirles las instrucciones de en qué consistía la misión junto con los otros ocho ninjas encargados.

Sakura se llevo una sorpresa cuando se encontraron a shizune diciéndoles que no podían pasar a la sala de la hokage.

-Pero shizune-san, se supone que tsunade-sama nos daría instrucciones para una importante misión – decía ino preguntándose por qué no las dejaría.

-lo siento ino-chan, sakura-chan pero tsunade-sama se encuentra en una importante reunión y me ha dado órdenes de que no deje pasar a nadie, así que por favor pasen a aquella otra habitación, ahí están también los demás que han sido asignados a esa misión, no se preocupen, tsunade-sama estará con ustedes en unos momentos – dijo shizune señalando una puerta a otra habitación cercana a la sala del hokage.

Ambas accedieron y entraron en la sala.

Sakura se llevo una gran sorpresa al entrar en la sala y ver quienes serian los demás asignados a esa misión.

Ahí en esa sala se encontraban kakashi, que se encontraba platicando al parecer algo aburrido con el capitán yamato, en otro lado de la sala se encontraban kiba y akamaru que al parecer reían mientras platicaba con hinata que enrojecía ante los comentarios de su amigo, del otro lado se encontraba shikamaru quejándose como de costumbre y a su lado una sonriente tenten que miraba divertida a su amigo lee que gritaba algo acerca de las llamas de la juventud (XD), y por ultimo estaba shino recargado en una esquina, tan serio y callado como siempre.

Sakura sorprendida se quedo ahí parada junto con ino hasta que esta otra comienza a hablar.

-oooo kakashi-sensei, así que usted también estará encargado de la seguridad del señor feudal, tengo entendido q usted ya lo conoce con anterioridad – empezó a decir ino esperando no interrumpir en la conversación.

-o si ino-san, yo también fui seleccionado por tsunade-sama – dijo kakashi feliz de poder dejar la plática que sostenía con el capitán yamato.

-kakashi-sempai eso no es justo – dijo yamato con su cara que da miedo al ver que kakashi dejaba de lado su "interesantísima" conversación en donde expresaba lo honrado que estaba de poder proteger al señor feudal personalmente, a lo q kakashi le respondía q probablemente se arrepentiría después por el entusiasmo.

Sakura al fin hablo – kakashi-sensei, ¿tu sabes qué es eso de la reunión por la que nos ha hecho esperar tsunade-sama?

-oh eso, eto…lo que sucede es que en estos momentos está arreglando asuntos muy importantes con los demás kages.

-¡¿nani?! – a sakura le sorprendió el hecho de que todos los kages estuvieran presentes en la aldea y hasta ahora ella se estaba enterando. – ¿Qué será tan importante para que todos los kages se reúnan en este lugar?, ¿creí q esas reuniones se hacían en algún país neutral?

-eso ni yo lo sé, pero si están los cinco es porque debe de estar pasando algo realmente grande – respondió kakashi esta vez en un tono serio.

-bueno, tal vez sea problemático pero en realidad no me importa mucho – empezó a decir shikamaru uniéndose a la conversación al escuchar q los kages estaban en la aldea – y supongo q todos habrán traído a sus respectivas escoltas con ellos.

-o ya veo shikamaru, no te molesta por el hecho de q temari-san también está aquí verdad, pero si pensé q su relación a larga distancia era todo lo que necesitaban – dijo ino burlona – o es q acaso te morías por verla.

Shikamaru enrojeció por el comentario de ino

-de q hablas, las cosas entre nosotros están perfectamente.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, después de todo desde q había comenzado a salir con la kunoichi de la aldea, aun después de varios esfuerzos para obtener el consentimiento del kazekage para esa relación habían podido verse durante muy poco debido a la distancia entre las aldeas, por lo que shikamaru era muy feliz cuando ella podía visitar la aldea, por más serio q fuese el motivo.

Sakura el dejo platicando un rato para preguntarle algo más pero esta vez a shino, que seguía recargado contra la pared en una esquina.

-oye chino, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? – dijo sakura casi susurrando para q los demás no la escucharan.

-depende de cuál sea tu cuestión, si se trata acerca de esta misión yo sé tanto como tú.

-no, no es acerca de eso, veras te quería preguntar algo que probablemente tu sepas, quería saber si tus insectos pueden saber donde se encuentran otros de su misma especie aunque estén a mucha distancia – dijo sakura recordando a los insectos q había visto en su sueño – o si pudieran hacerlo si los otros se encuentran en grandes cantidades? – termino de preguntar.

-……….

- ¿shino?

-¿cuando dices mucha distancia más o menos a cuanto te refieres? – Comenzó a preguntar shino - ¿que distancia ocuparía el rango de búsqueda?

-no lo sé, podría ser a varios países de aquí – dijo sakura sabiendo que en todas las cinco grades naciones y los países a sus alrededores jamás existió ninguna estructura parecida a la que veía en su sueño, que por alguna razón algo le decía q era real.

-imposible – se limito a responder shino

-como, pero si se suponen q son expertos a encontrar a su propia especie o no?

-es imposible porque uno de estos insectos jamás podría despedir un aroma lo suficientemente potente para atraer a otros de su misma especie.

-pero, ¿y si los insectos que intentases encontrarse encontraran en enormes cantidades? – pregunto sakura con un poco de esperanza.

-eso es aun más improbable.

-¡¿Qué?!

-esta especie de insecto fue creada por el clan abúrame específicamente para su utilidad hacia los shinobi, todos ellos se encuentran en posesión del clan abúrame y aun si en el caso de que hubiera alguno en libertad es técnicamente imposible q se encuentre en semejantes cantidades.

-o ya veo – sakura se rindió en sus intentos por descifrar su sueño.

Después de eso no se hicieron más preguntas y dejaron transcurrir el tiempo hasta que la hokage estuviera disponible.

¡PLASH!

Se había azotado la puerta de forma muy brusca atrayendo consigo la atención de las diez personas presentes en la sala. Tras la puerta entro la hokage y para sorpresa de todos iba acompaña de los otros cuatro kages.

Shikamaru se decepciono de no ver a sus escoltas con ellos.

-¡muy bien, todos pongan atención! – dijo tsunade mientras sus cuatro acompañantes se acomodaban detrás de ella y permanecían en completo silencio.

-bien – continuo la godaime – supongo que todos tienen aunque sea una idea del por qué están aquí hoy. Como todos sabrán dentro de un par de horas recibiremos al señor feudal que viene de visita por asuntos importantes, y para su protección eh elegido a los diez jounin a los que más confianza les tengo para asignarles esa labor.

Con esas palabras sakura se sintió ligeramente feliz, recordando como hace apenas un año había obtenido el rango de jounin junto con todos los de su generación.

-como sabrán – continuo tsunade – la visita de un señor feudal a una aldea oculta no es un acontecimiento que ocurre a diario y tal como está la situación actualmente hemos tenido que triplicar la seguridad habrá escuadrones anbu por todos lados que les informaran en caso de que encuentren algo sospechoso, estarán informados de todo lo que suceda en la aldea. En teoría nada entra y nada sale de konoha sin que ustedes se enteren entendieron. Después de toda esta guerra con akatsuki no nos ha dado más remedio que aumentar cada vez más la seguridad de cada país y de sus líderes.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron a sakura ponerse algo triste y cabizbaja. Era cierto, estaban en guerra con akatsuki. Hacia solamente tres años que pain había destruido media konoha, y lo hubiera hecho por completo de no ser por la intervención de naruto. Y casi inmediatamente después de eso uchiha madara se había presentado en la cumbre de los kages y había dado a conocer su plan "ojo de luna" y declarado la cuarta gran guerra ninja, desde entonces akatsuki había utilizado a los biju q poseían para causar todo el caos posible entre las cinco grandes naciones.

Aquel pequeño dejo de tristeza no paso desapercibido – no te preocupes sakura, seguro que él está bien – le dijo kakashi en tono consolador

-kakashi-sensei… - dijo sakura aun un poco desconsolada – ni siquiera hemos tenido noticias de él desde hace tres años – dijo sakura recordando como naruto se había ido de la aldea tres años atrás junto con el hachibi para comenzar su nuevo entrenamiento como jinchuriki.

_**Flash back**_

-espera naruto, ¿Cómo es eso de q te vas? – decía una sakura confundida

-tal como lo oyes sakura-chan, me voy. Comenzare un nuevo entrenamiento como jinchuriki para aprender a controlar al kyubi con la ayuda del hachibi

-¿pero cuando regresaras?

-creo q esta vez no voy a regresar sakura-chan

Sakura se quedo de piedra un segundo, no podía creer lo q escuchaban sus oídos

-¿Qué dices?, ¿pero que pasara con ser hokage?, ¿Qué pasara con tus sueños naruto?

Naruto con una expresión seria y triste a la vez – como podría ser hokage, si no pude evitar que mi sensei muriera a manos de pain, si no pude evitar que media aldea fuera destruida, si no pude evitar que hirieran a tsunade obasan, como podría ser hokage si ni siquiera pude evitar que mi mejor amigo se uniera a akatsuki.

Sakura no supo que responder, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no te preocupes sakura-chan, cumplirá con mi promesa, traeré a sasuke de vuelta a konoha aunque me cueste la vida – dijo naruto con una falsa sonrisa.

Sakura quedo sorprendida ante tal comentario, naruto pensaba irse de la aldea para siempre y aun así aun así pensaba q a ella aun le interesaba esa estúpida promesa.

-espera naruto, yo no… - fue interrumpida por las suplicas de un par de ninjas de la nube q caminaban atrás del hachibi q se dirigía hacia donde estaban naruto y ella.

Espere por favor killerbee-sama – decía uno de los ninjas – no se puede ir así como así, que le diremos a su hermano el raikage-sama – le decía en un vano intento por detener al jinchuriki

-no me importa idiota – dijo killerbee dirigiéndose hacia el ninja – no eres quien para decirme que hacer, baka – entonces se dirigió a naruto – oe, naruto, es hora de marcharnos de este lugar ¡yeah!

A naruto le apareció una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza al ver una vez más la distintiva personalidad del que sería su nuevo maestro – eto… ¡hai, ya voy! – Le grito al jinchuriki – eto, creo q ya no necesitare esto – y para sorpresa de sakura se quito el protector frontal y se lo dio – cuídate sakura-chan y buena suerte – le dijo a la kunoichi antes de saltar a los arboles y comenzar su viaje junto con el otro jinchuriki.

-¡ESPERA NARUTO! – alcanzo a gritar sakura, pero ya era muy tarde, naruto ya había desaparecido del lugar junto con su nuevo maestro.

Sakura se quedo ahí parada pensando en lo q acababa de pasar. Naruto se había ido, la persona q mas la entendía, su mejor amigo se había ido, no, era mucho más q eso, el era…

_**Fin del flash back**_

Tsunade iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente pero fue interrumpida por gaara que comenzó a decir.

-como verán, en la situación actual con akatsuki nos han llevado a tomar estas estrictas medidas de seguridad, después de todo uno de los principales objetivos de akatsuki es aniquilar a los líderes de cada nación, ya están en posesión de ocho de los nueve bijus y no tenemos idea de cuándo harán su siguiente movimiento… - hizo una pausa momentáneamente – ni tampoco del paradero del último jinchuriki, naruto.

Todo lo mencionado por el kazekage no hizo más q aumentar la preocupación de sakura al hacerla recordar que hacía apenas solo un año habían recibido las terribles noticias de que el hachibi había caído en manos de akatsuki mientras todos se preguntaron que había sido de naruto.

_**Flash back**_

Sakura se encontraba parada junto a shizune, ambas paradas junto al escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba sentada la hokage, todas listas para escuchar lo que el ninja q tenían enfrente tenía para decirles.

-Muy bien, dime que es lo que tienes que informarme – dijo tsunade con aire autoritario

-hai tsunade-sama – dijo el ninja algo agitado – hemos recibido informes de que akatsuki a capturado al hachibi tsunade-sama – término de decir.

Sakura estaba atónita ante lo que acababa de decir el ninja

-¡KUSO, NO PUEDE SER! – Se dijo tsunade en voz alta - ¿ya sabe el raikage sobre esto? – pregunto.

-ya hemos enviado un informante a decirle tsunade-sama

-_kuso – _ pensó tsunade y entonces recordó - ¿y naruto? ¿Qué paso con naruto?

- no sabemos nada de su paradero o que haya pasado con el

-nani, eso no puede ser posible, se supone que estaba entrenando junto a killerbee

-hemos buscado su rastro pero tal parece que no se encontraba presente durante la batalla que sostuvo el hachibi con akatsuki

Sakura no pudo contenerse más – como es que no saben el paradero de naruto, son escuadrón de búsqueda especializado, encuéntrenlo – soltó sakura enojada.

-tranquilízate sakura – le dijo tsunade a su alumna – gracias por informarnos, ya puedes retirarte – dijo esta ves dirigiéndose a ninja que tenia al frente.

El ninja se retiro de la sala tal y como le había indicado la godaime.

-¿Qué pasara ahora que akatsuki a capturado al hachibi tsunade-sama?, seguro que su siguiente objetivo es naruto y ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo o muerto – dijo shizune

Sakura ya no estaba poniendo atención a la discusión, se mantenía cabizbaja a un lado sumida en sus pensamientos, tenía una sola cosa, una sola persona en la mente – _naruto…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Muy bien, el señor feudal llegara pronto a la aldea y todos deben estar en la entrada de la aldea para recibirlo, así que muévanse – y con estas últimas palabras de la hokage los diez ninjas partieron hacia la entrada de la hoja dejando a los cinco kages atrás.

-estás segura de poder mantener todo bajo control lady tsunade – empezó a decir el tsuchikage – en tu condición actual me parece difícil que puedas con todo.

- estoy en perfectas condiciones así que no se preocupe anciano – dijo tsunade con cara de molestia.

No le agradaba que aquel anciano enano que debió de haber cedido su puesto de kage a alguien más joven y capaz desde hacía años le recriminara que no estaba en condiciones para controlar una aldea.

Después de todo ella estaba al menos en mejores condiciones que él, si era cierto que tras que combate que hubo con pain tres años atrás la dejo en un coma que le impidió estar presente cuando madara revelo su plan al resto del mundo, ni siquiera había logrado estar cuando naruto abandonara la aldea, de hecho fue delo primero que se entero cuando milagrosamente despertó de su coma dos semanas después de haber caído en el, entonces le informaron de toda la situación incluida la partida de naruto y después de eso retomo el mando como hokage.

En aquella ocasión le había sorprendido y al mismo tiempo entristecido la decisión tomada por naruto de marcharse de la aldea, pero ahora mas q nada estaba preocupada por saber que había sido de él.

-mmm bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos antes de venir a decirles de su misión – empezó a decir la mizukage – que es lo que haremos cuan…

20 minutos más tarde en la entrada de konoha

-uf…que pesadez – dijo shikamaru quejándose como de costumbre – tendremos que quedarnos aquí y esperar hasta que llegue

-no te quejes tanto shikamaru, en vez de eso deberíamos pensar en cómo haremos las cosas para proteger al señor feudal – le dijo ino sabiendo lo problemático q le resultaba a su compañero, después de todo ya una vez le habían ofrecido ser el guarda espaldas personal del señor de la tierra del fuego y shikamaru la había rechazado.

-No te preocupes de cómo realizar la misión ino – respondió shikamaru – es muy sencillo, ya lo eh pensado todo.

-¿nani? – dijo ino un tanto sorprendida

-por supuesto – continuo shikamaru – no es muy diferente de cualquier otra misión, solo la dividimos respecto a las habilidades de cada quien, escuchen.

Todos se posaron alrededor de shikamaru.

-kakashi-sensei y kiba, como son del tipo rastreador usaran su olfato para verificar cualquier peligro, shino tu ayúdalos con tus insectos

-hai – dijeron kiba y kakashi mientras que shino se quedo callado como de costumbre

-luego – continúo shikamaru – el capitán yamato, lee y tenten se encargaran de estar todo el tiempo al lado del señor feudal y lo protegerán si surge la escasa posibilidad de que haya un combate.

-hinata, tu usa el byakugan para revisar los alrededores de la aldea en busca de enemigos

-por ultimo sakura e ino actuaran como médicos en caso de que surja algún herido en caso de que haya problemas

-además los demás ninjas de konoha nos informaran si ven cualquier cosa extraña, en teoría tal y como dijo tsunade-sama nada sale ni entra a esta aldea sin que nos demos cuenta.

-un momento, ¿entonces que se supone que harás tu? – dijo ino un tanto molesta

-yo me quedare a observar – dijo shikamaru sin importarle mucho en realidad.

-oye shikamaru, como es eso de quedarte ahí sin hacer nada – lo regaño ino

Sakura solamente se quedo ahí viendo a sus compañeros, feliz de poder hacer esa misión junto a todos sus amigo, bueno a excepción de…

Tuvo que pasar todavía hora y media antes de que el señor feudal hiciera su aparición.

Llego a la aldea montado a caballo seguido de varios hombres que lo seguían a pie que probablemente serian tanto guardias como consejeros y subordinados, según se juzgaría por sus vestimentas.

A excepción de kakashi que ya lo había visto con anterioridad el ver a apariencia del señor feudal fue una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para yamato que estaba realmente emocionado por la misión. Era todo lo contrario a lo que sakura se hubiera imaginado. Ella pensaba en el cómo un hombre anciano, con aspecto sabio y generoso, que nunca hubiera dejado que sus subordinados fueran a pie.

Definitivamente era todo lo contrario a lo que se había imaginado. La persona que se encontraba frente a sus ojos era más bien como un muchacho joven y realmente feo, se veía que era realmente arrogante con una actitud como diciendo ser mejor que los demás.

-_¿de verdad él es el señor feudal de la nación del fuego? – _pensó sakura un tanto arrepentida por haber estado emocionada por esa misión

Kakashi tomándolo con tranquilidad – o, veo que al fin ah llegado su excelencia – dijo kakashi dándole todo el respeto posible – de aquí en adelante mis compañeros y yo seremos sus escoltas mientras permanezca en la aldea – dijo señalando hacia sakura y los demás.

-ahora lo llevaremos ante la hokage, así que por favor sigano… - no pudo terminar su frase siendo interrumpido por el gobernante

-¡ver a la hokage!...pero si apenas acabo de llegar y no quiero arreglar mis asuntos pendientes sin haber dado por lo menos un vistazo a la aldea, así que tu ninja raro de pelo blanco, dame una pequeña guía por la aldea - le dijo a kakashi con toda la arrogancia del mundo.

-kakashi tuvo que controlar sus impulsos para no lanzarse a golpes al gobernante después de aquel comentario, así q se calmo como pudo e intento hacerlo recapacitar – pero señor, no ve que es muy arriesgado que usted se quede durante mucho tiempo en la aldea, en estos momentos tan caóticos no podemos saber cuando akatsuki hará su próximo movimiento y…

-no me importa quien haga un movimiento y quien no, deseo ver la aldea ahora mismo y es una orden – dijo interrumpiendo a kakashi y dando a entender que no comprendería razones, por lo que kakashi tuvo que acceder a su petición.

De ahí tuvieron que hacer un pequeño cambio de planes para darle una pequeña visita guiada por la aldea de konoha, dejando a sus subordinados atrás, en el trayecto el gobernante iba diciendo muchos molestos comentarios sobre de cómo se veía la aldea y criticando a la gente que pasaba, incluyendo a sus guías.

-ese es el restaurante de ramen ichiraku – comentaba ino tratando de hacer de guía.

-no me interesa, detesto el ramen – dijo siempre descortés el gobernante – oye tu el de las cejar raras, consígueme algo de beber.

-que es lo que dijo, ¡¿cejas raras?! – dijo lee realmente molesto

-tranquilo lee, recuerda que es el señor feudal – lo tranquilizaba ino.

Así siguieron por un rato el camino mientras el gobernante hacia criticas de todo molestando cada vez más a sus guías que estaban hartos de los molestos comentarios de este, en uno de esos molestando bastante a sakura al llamarla frentuda de pelo rosa.

-y esa es la florería yamanaka – dijo ino orgullosamente aun intentando hacer de guía siempre calmando a sus compañeros para que no mataran al feudal por sus comentarios –mi hogar

-¿nani, ese cuchitril? – dijo el feudal por primera vez dirigiéndose hacia ino

-como dices, ¿cuchitril? – dijo ino siendo sujetada mientras era sujetada por tenten y el capitán yamato para evitar que cometiera un asesinato.

-_mira quién es la que se debe tranquilizar ahora – _pensó lee

Sakura observo un tanto divertida la situación y entonces noto algo.

Enfrente de ellos, justo en medio del camino se encontraba un pequeño zorro, sentado observándolos tranquilamente.

Sakura se acerco lentamente al zorro, intentando no espantarlo, alejándose de sus compañeros. El pequeño por su parte permaneció inmutable.

-¿que haces aquí amiguito? – Dijo sakura agachándose para verlo más de cerca – no deberías estar ahí en medio del camino – el pequeño zorro se mantuvo inmutable, absolutamente quieto.

- a juzgar por su tamaño debe ser aun muy joven – empezó a decir kakashi que también había visto al zorro y ya se había parado detrás de sakura – no es más grande de lo que era akamaru hace algunos años – dijo recordando cómo este era tan pequeño como para posarse en la cabeza de kiba.

El pequeño zorro bajo las orejas y emitió un pequeño gruñido, como si hubiera entendido el comentario de kakashi y no le hubiera gustado.

-que curioso zorrito dijo sakura aun viéndolo.

-sí, claro sakura pero en este momento tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que observar animales – dijo volteando a ver al feudal como si intentase creerse sus propias palabras

-hai, entonces sigamo… - comenzó sakura pero no pudo terminar su oración interrumpida por un anbu salido de la nada que se poso justo enfrente de ella y kakashi

-kakashi-sempai – comenzó a decir el anbu algo agitado.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo kakashi sorprendido por su aparición.

-se ah colado un intruso en la aldea, eto… -paro un momento al ver al pequeño zorro que aun los observaba expectante.

-¿un intruso?, ¿Cómo es que ah entrado? – dijo kakashi sacando al anbu de su distracción

-o, se han encontrado a los guardias de la entrada inconscientes, ya hemos enviado a un escuadrón anbu a capturar al intruso, me han informado que sus características concuerdan con las de un akatsuki, un atuendo negro y un sombrero de paja que le cubre el rostro - menciono el anbu.

(nota: un sombrero de paja al estilo chino con tiras blancas que le cubren el rostro, igual al que usaron deidara y sasori en su primera aparición)

-aun no sabemos sus intenciones pero creemos que su objetivo es el señor feudal – termino de decir el anbu.

Kakashi se había puesto realmente serio – vamos sakura, llevemos al señor feudal ante tsunade-sama.

-hai – dijo sakura apresurándose a reunirse con los demás que aun se encontraban con el gobernante.

-señor, ha habido un cambio de planes, lo llevaremos ante tsunade-sama de inmediato – comenzó a decir kakashi una vez ya reunido con los demás.

-nani, pero ya les dije que no pienso presentarme ante ella hasta haber vis… - no pudo terminar su frase al recibir un golpe de sakura directamente en la mandíbula y quedar inconsciente.

-muy bien, eso nos quitara las molestias de estarlo convenciendo – dijo sakura con satisfacción en el rostro(a cualquiera de los presentes les hubiera gustado hacer lo que ella hiso XD)

-está bien, llevémoslo a… - alcanzo a decir kakashi

De entre las casas y edificios se comenzaron a escuchar una serie de explosiones.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo hinata

Entonces una pequeña casa que se encontraba cerca exploto.

-manténgase atrás – ordeno kakashi

De entre los escombros salió una figura, era tal y como lo había descrito el anbu, vestido con una capa negra y un sombrero que le cubría el rostro, solo que a diferencia de los akatsuki el no llevaba aquel patrón de nubes rojas tan distintivo de akatsuki.

Por un momento la atención del intruso se vio dirigida hacia el pequeño zorro que todavía permanecía sentado.

Justo después, para sorpresa de sakura y kakashi aquel zorrito se levanto y comenzó a corre3r en dirección de aquel extraño, para después saltar sobre él y posarse en su hombro.

Aquel extraño comenzó a correr por el camino en dirección opuesta a donde ellos se encontraban mientras q de los escombros donde salió esta ve aparecía todo un escuadrón anbu que continuaron la persecución

-kuso, parece que aquel pequeño zorro resulto ser un espía – dijo kakashi maldiciéndose por no haberse dado cuenta antes – no podemos dejar que escape – les dijo a los demás.

-hinata, tu quédate y lleva al señor feudal con tsunade-sama, los demás tenemos que capturar al intruso – dijo kakashi realmente preocupado de la situación.

-Yo lo detendré, alcáncenme lo más rápido que puedan – dijo lee quitándose las pesas de los tobillos y desapareciendo en un segundo

Los demás echaron a correr intentando saber qué dirección había tomado el enemigo

-_que extraño, no recuerdo haber detectado ningún olor extraño antes _– pensó kiba mientras corría al lado de akamaru.

Cuando al fin llegaron lo que vieron les sorprendió, por todo el lugar estaba el escuadrón anbu completamente inconsciente, y enfrente se encontraba lee luchando contra el intruso.

El enemigo esquivaba ágilmente todos los ataques q le lanzaba lee, así que los demás no tardaron en unirse a la pelea.

-katon: gokakyu no jutsu – dijo kakashi tras hacer una serie de sellos.

En unos segundos una bola de fuego enorme se dirigía hacia el intruso. La bola cayó y exploto dejando un pequeño cráter y una pequeña nube de humo que impedía la vista.

-¿funciono? – pregunto tenten

En eso una figura negra salió de entre el humo y hecho a correr tratando de huir.

-no escaparas dijo rock lee interceptando a su oponente.

Aprovechando esto kiba lanzo su ataque.

-¡GATSUGA! – ataco kiba siendo fácilmente esquivado

Lee aprovecho la distracción de su oponente con kiba

-¡konoha senmpu! –dijo haciendo el ataque con tal rapidez que no le dio tiempo a su oponente de esquivar y entonces.

-¡¡¡¿nani?!!! – todos miraban sorprendidos lo que había pasado, el extraño había pardo el ataque tan solo con su mano

-no puede ser – empezó a decir sakura – detuvo el konoha sempu de lee con solamente su mano.

El intruso dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de su atacante, el pequeño zorro en su hombro se las había arreglado para no caer con todo el movimiento.

-parece que es fuerte, debemos ir con más cuidado – dijo kakashi – todos, formación de batalla "d" – ordeno.

Todos se posicionaron alrededor del oponente y comenzaron el ataque al mismo tiempo.

-gatsuga –empezó kiba – konoha sempu – grito lee – mokuton – continuo yamato – raikiri – siguió kakashi - ¡SHANNARO! – grito por ultimo sakura.

Eso mas los insectos de shino y las armas de tenten forzaron al extraño a intentar esquivarlos a todos cayendo en la trampa.

-_¿Qué pasa con este tipo?– _pensó sakura – ¿_acaso no piensa contraatacar?_

-kagemane no jutsu – dijo shikamaru y su sombra comenzó a extenderse hasta conectarse con la del intruso – te atrape, ¡AHORA INO! – le grito a su compañera.

-shintenshin no jutsu (jutsu de posesión de mentes) – dijo ella y su cuerpo cayo inconsciente, pero fue solo unos instantes antes de que se levantara exaltada y sudando, tal y como quien se despierta de una pesadilla.

Ino, que sucedió…¡¡¡¿Qué rayos?!!! – Dijo shikamaru al notar la resistencia de su prisionero – imposible, se está liberando de mi kagemane no jutsu.

El intruso comenzaba a moverse, liberándose poco a poco

-no podre retenerlo mucho tiempo – decía un shikamaru exhausto justo antes de caer de rodillas jadeando.

Después de haberse liberado el extraño se disponía a huir pero entonces.

-¡SHANNARO! – dijo sakura dándole un golpe que lo lanzo fuertemente a una pared, haciendo añicos la misma y levantando una pequeña nube de tierra por el impacto.

-lo lograste sakura-san – grito lee emocionado

Pero entonces, cuando la pequeña nube de tierra se comenzó a dispersar alcanzaron a divisar una silueta poniéndose de pie, el zorro había caído de su hombro y también se paraba enfrente de el.

-kuso, ¿Qué acaso nunca se rinde? – dijo sakura preparándose para atacar otra vez.

Justo entonces la nube se disperso por completo y absolutamente todos observaron boquiabiertos a la persona que se encontraba ahí parada.

El hombre frente a ellos los miraba fijamente, su sombrero que servía para ocultar su identidad se había caído y aquel abrigo parecido al que usaban los akatsuki se había desgarrado por el impacto y yacía tirado en el suelo, pero a pesar de todo las ropas que usaba debajo seguían completamente intactas.

Usaba una especie de capa exactamente igual a la que alguna vez utilizo el cuarto hokage, con llamas rojas bordadas en la parte inferior, con la diferencia de que en vez de blanca su color era completamente negro, aquel individuo usaba además pantalones completamente negros y una camisa blanca y con una katana atada al cinto.

Pero lo que más sorprendía de aquel individuo no era su vestimenta, si no su rostro, con ese cabello rubio y esas marcas en las mejillas tan distintivas de él y también esos ojos azules que sakura aun recordaba.

Lo único que pudo decir sakura en ese instante salió de su boca instintivamente sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta - ¡¿Na…Naruto?!


	2. regresa por favor naruto

_**Bueno, eh aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic, es más largo de lo que tenía planeado al principio, espero que les guste, por favor dejen muchos reviews, acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas, espero que sean buenas XD.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a masashi kishimoto.**_

_**Regresa por favor naruto.**_

Naruto corría rápidamente evitando al escuadrón de anbu, llevaba un atuendo negro muy parecido a los que usaba akatsuki, no dejando ver su identidad. Cuando uno de los anbu comenzó a lanzar kunais con sellos explosivos.

Naruto comenzó a saltar por encima de los edificios esquivando los kunais q comenzaban a explotar tan pronto tocaban alguna superficie, dañando así las casas sobre las que caían.

Naruto seguía esquivando cuando una de sus atacantes le lanzo un explosivo algo diferente a los otros, no era un kunai, sino algo parecido a una esfera con una mecha encendida en un extremo.

BUUUUUUM

Aquella esfera exploto destruyendo por completo la pequeña casa en la q naruto se había parado.

-cof, cof – tosió mientras salía de los escombros.

Cuando salió de aquellas ruinas naruto sintió de inmediato la presencia que había estado buscando.

Volteo a un lado del camino y ahí estaba aquel pequeño zorro que había estado buscando, aquel zorro al q tanto odiaba.

El pequeño zorro solamente le devolvió la mirada y corrió hacia él para después posarse en su hombro como si nada hubiese pasado.

Como lo odiaba, aquel zorro era el culpable de lo que le estaba pasando, pero ya arreglaría ese asunto con el mas tarde.

Entonces echo a correr en la dirección que le pareció más apropiada.

Unos instantes después sus perseguidores también comenzaban a salir de entre los escombros y continuaban con la persecución.

Naruto siguió corriendo esquivando a los aldeanos que se cruzaban en su camino, hasta que uno de sus perseguidores logro interceptarlo por enfrente y los demás le llegaron por detrás para rodearlo.

-no podrá escapar, lo tenemos rodeado – comenzó a decir el anbu que lo intercepto.

Entonces naruto decidió que ya era sufriente de estar huyendo, así que sin mirar a los anbu que le rodeaban hizo algunos sellos de manos y en un instante todos los ninjas que le rodeaban cayeron inconscientes

-_bien, tal parece que el nuevo genjutsu que cree funciona tal y como esperaba – _piensa naruto con media sonrisa en el rostro, apenas visible con el sombrero que le cubría.

-**si hubieras acabado con ellos desde el principio no hubieras estado no esta situación, ¿por qué no simplemente los mataste?, después de todo a tu lado no son más que simples insectos** – dijo una siniestra voz en la mente de naruto, aunque naruto sabía perfectamente que el individuo de donde provenía no estaba en su mente en ese momento, sino justo a un lado, parado en su hombro izquierdo.

-_cállate – _pensó naruto molesto – fue tu culpa en primer lugar que todo esto pasara.

**-jejeje, pero si yo pensaba que te gustaría entrar y ver a tus viejos camaradas.**

_-¡pero qué estás diciendo, si solo íbamos de paso y yo solo me detuve un momento e ver la aldea! – _Le empezó a decir naruto disgustado – _pero ya arreglare cuentas contigo, primero que nada tenemos que salir de este lugar._

Justo se disponía a emprender su partida cuando.

-¡hyaaaa! – Naruto esquivo el ataque inmediatamente mientras se volteaba para ver a su agresor – eres rápido, pero no escaparas, porque yo rock lee acabare contigo en este instante – decía lee mientras se disponía a ejecutar su siguiente ataque.

_-maldición, porque tenía que ser el – _pensó naruto mientras esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad los ataques de lee.

**-no veo cual sea el problema, es tan solo un insecto mas, acaba con él y vayámonos de este lugar – **le dijo el kyubi en tono burlón.

-_nani, acaso sabes lo que estás diciendo, jamás podría dañar a alguien de konoha – _le dijo naruto como reprochándolo.

**-jejeje, ¿entonces qué harás naruto, mostrarle tu identidad?, pensé que eso es lo que menos querías. – **este comentario causo un poco de tristeza a naruto que seguía esquivando los ataques de lee. No podía revelar su identidad, no a alguien de konoha, al menos no en ese momento.

**-vaya, parece que llegaron los refuerzos** – dijo el kyubi burlándose al fijarse en que kakashi y compañía aparecían en el lugar.

-_maldición, ¿podrías guardarte tus comentarios? – _Dijo naruto impaciente – _no me estas facilitando las cosas._

**-y quien dice que lo que quiero es facilitártelas** – dijo el otro riéndose.

Entonces mientras esquivaba a sus oponentes que se habían sumado a la lucha escucho a alguien decir.

-katon gokakyu no jutsu

Entonces naruto volteo al tiempo que sus oponentes se alejaban de él para toparse bola en llamas dirigiéndose hacia él.

Sin tiempo para esquivas formo un par de sellos de manos y entonces la gigantesca esfera de fuego cayó encima de el causando una gran explosión y levantando una gran nube de tierra.

Segundos después naruto estaba justo en medio de una nube de polvo que le impedía ver, el aprovecho esto para escapar, pero fue detenido por lee.

-no escaparas – entonces naruto escucho que otro de ellos gritaba.

-¡gatsuga! – naruto esquivo el ataque de kiba con cierta facilidad pero aquello lo distrajo lo suficiente que lee pudo lanzar su ataque.

-¡konoha sempu! – grito lee atacando de manera tan rápida que a naruto no le dio tiempo de esquivar.

-_kuso –_pensó naruto

Entonces lo que paso después dejo a todos impresionados.

Al no poder esquivar había bloqueado el golpe solo con su mano sin ningún esfuerzo.

**-jejeje, pensé que no querías pelear** – le dijo kyubi

_-quien te ha dicho que quiero pelear, solo bloquee el ataque_ – le respondió naruto

**-bueno, no parece que ellos piensen lo mismo** – dijo kyubi haciendo naruto ver a sus atacantes ponerse en formación al tiempo que su antiguo sensei gritaba.

-todos, formación de batalla D – entonces todos comenzaron el ataque con una serie de ataques uno tras otro.

-gatsuga, konoha sempu – oyó q decían kiba y lee mientras que le lanzaban sus ataques. A naruto no le importaba mucho recibir golpes físicos, puesto que estaba seguro que casi no tendrían efecto en el, pero no quería dar ninguna excesiva demostración de poder.

-mokuton – oyó decir a yamato justo antes de que varias vigas de madera salieran del suelo intentando aplastarlo.

Naruto los esquivo pero entonces lo ataco kakashi con su raikiri seguido de sakura y su poderoso puño.

Naruto se veía obligado a esquivar todo con suma precisión, puesto que al mismo tiempo tenia sobre si los shuriken de tenten y a los insectos de shino.

Entonces mientras esquivaba escucho decir.

-kagemane no jutsu – y para cuando su sombra ya se había conectado a la de shikamaru y sus movimientos se habían detenido. – ¡ahora ino! – alcanzo a escuchar que gritaba shikamaru y enseguida sintió como alguien intentaba colarse en su mente.

En su subconsciente todo ocurrió muy rápido, solo se entero de cuando regresaba a la realidad y la portadora del jutsu que lo había afectado parecía despertarse de una pesadilla.

**-que ocurre naruto, por que no quieres demostrar tu poder, en otra ocasión esquivar unos cuantos ataques como esos no hubiera sido ningún problema, y esa técnica en la que acabas de caer ni siquiera se hubiera acercado a ti, en otra ocasión los hubieras asesinado sin piedad, que es lo que te detiene** – tras la palabras de kyubi naruto decidió utilizar un poco de poder para acabar con la técnica que lo tenía prisionero.

Y justo después de liberarse mientras su captor caía de rodillas totalmente exhausto naruto no puedo esquivar el siguiente golpe que lo mando a volar algunos metros lejos de ahí hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Lo siguiente q oyó fue un "lo lograste sakura-san" que grito lee mientras él hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie mientras la nube de polvo que había surgido por el impacto comenzaba a despejarse.

En cuanto toda la tierra se despejo lo que vio fue a todos sus antiguos camaradas viéndolo asombrados. Su traje había quedado destrozado por el golpe y su sombrero también se había caído dejando a la luz su identidad.

-_kuso, como fue que me metí en este lio_ – se decía naruto a si mismo mientras recordaba cómo es q se había metido en esa situación.

_**Flash back**_

**-¿adonde piensas ir naruto?** – pregunto el pequeño zorro que corría a su lado.

-_adonde sea que deba ir para poder destruir akatsuki_ – le contesto decidido.

**-jejeje, ¿acaso hablas de lo que oíste decir a aquel viajero?** – Le dijo riéndose – **pensé que habías aprendido a no creer todo lo que escuchas, ya deberías saber seleccionar mejor la información que recibes naruto.**

_-no creo que aquel hombre estuviera equivocado, los hombres que vio coincidían perfectamente con la apariencia de un akatsuki._

**-pero cualquiera podría parecerse a un akatsuki, tan solo mírate a ti mismo, con esas ropas con esas ropas cualquiera podría confundirte con un akatsuki** – le dijo el zorro mientras ambos pasaban de correr en el suelo a saltar a los arboles e ir de rama en rama.

-_¡no!, solo uso esto para ocultar mi identidad, estamos demasiado cerca de konoha y no puedo permitir que nadie me descubra._

**-y por qué no deben descubrirte, no recuerdo que tuvieras algún conflicto con esa aldea o algo así.**

_-no es eso, pero siendo el jinchuriki que no ha caído en manos de akatsuki cualquiera en la aldea querrían que me quedara pensando que sería lo más seguro, y no puedo quedarme, no hasta que…_

**-hablando de konoha, ¿no es esa la montaña de los rostros hokage?**

Al oír esto naruto dirigió la mirada hacia donde observaba su peludo acompañante.

A lo lejos ya se alcanzaban a vislumbrar los enormes rostros de piedra tallados en una lado de la montaña.

**Vaya, la aldea se ve diferente cuando no está ardiendo en llamas – **dijo el kyubi cuando se pararon en un árbol cercano a la entrada de la aldea, mientras recordaba sus días como biju libre** – oe mira, parece que algo pasa ahí abajo.**

Naruto observo donde le decía su compañero. A variaos metros de ahí, en la entrada de la aldea naruto pudo reconocer a varios de los que antiguamente fueron sus amigos.

Al parecer estaban ahí para recibir a alguien importante, pues enfrente de ellos un tipo a caballo con ropas de noble seguido de varios guardias.

Naruto vio como comenzaba a hablar con su antiguo sensei, para después el junto con los demás comenzaran a guiar a esa persona al interior de la aldea.

**-se ve interesante, porque no vamos y observamos más de cerca de que se trata el asunto.**

_-pero que dices, sabes perfectamente q lo menos que deseo es entrar en la aldea._

Pero ya era muy tarde, para cuando se dio cuenta el pequeño zorro había desaparecido de su lado y ya se encontraba parado en la entrada de la aldea y ya había llamado la atención de los ninjas que hacían guardia.

-oe, mira aquel zorro de ahí – empezó a decir uno de los guardias – que hará ahí parado.

-se ve muy pequeño aun, tal vez se perdió y vino a parar aquí – le contesto el otro ninja – no es así amiguito – le dijo pero esta vez dirigiéndose a zorro.

**-¡pequeño, amiguito!** – pensó kyubi exaltado

_-kuso, tenía que mencionarlo_ – pensó naruto estando aun en la cima del árbol, donde no podía ser visto.

Naruto sabía perfectamente la opinión del kyubi acerca del cuerpo que usaba actualmente, por lo que procuraba no hacer mención de ello normalmente.

En ese instante el pequeño zorro furioso por el comentario se coloco en una posición amenazante enseñando los colmillos, lo que tomo por sorpresa a los ninjas, y en unos instantes ambos ninjas yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

_-maldición, ¿tenias que hacer eso? – _Le dice naruto mientras se aproxima del árbol en el que estaba y comienza a revisar a uno de los ninjas – _uf, por suerte parece que solo están inconscientes, sus heridas no son graves._

**-je, pues es su culpa por haberme hecho enojar – **dice el kyubi con tono de diversión en la voz

_-bueno, si tal vez cierto demonio no se hubiera acercado a ellos en primer luga…_

Naruto se interrumpió al ver q su zorruno compañero había desaparecido del lugar.

-_¿nani?, maldición, donde se metió ese maldito zorro – _se dijo naruto disponiéndose a partir para encontrarlo.

Entonces justo cuando daba los primeros pasos escucha una voz que lo detiene.

-quien es usted, identifíquese – le grito un ninja que al parecer entraba a la aldea regresando de una misión - ¡¿Qué rayos?!, no se mueva – ordeno el ninja sacando un kunai al ver a los guardias inconscientes.

-_maldición – _pensó naruto mientras echaba a correr para perder de vista al ninja.

Un rato después naruto ya tenía a todo un escuadrón anbu persiguiéndolo y lanzándole kunais explosivos.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Naruto estaba ahora acorralado por los que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos que en esos instantes lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¡¿na…naruto?! – alcanzo a escuchar q decía sakura.

**-y ahora q harás naruto, te han descubierto y no creo q dejen q te vayas, la única manera de salir es…peleando.**

_-ya te dije q no pienso dañar a nadie._

**-bueno, si tu no vas a hacer nada entonces… - **diciendo esto el pequeño zorro desapareció de su lado y volvió a aparecer en frente del capitán yamato.

_-¡no, detente! – _le dijo naruto, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡nani! – alcanzo a decir yamato que salió volando varios metros hacia atrás debido al fuerte golpe recibido del kyubi, hasta que se estrello en una pared haciéndola añicos, solo q a diferencia de naruto, no parecía que a yamato le fuera tan bien.

**-ahora el siguiente – **se dijo el kyubi a si mismo volteando en dirección a donde estaba sakura.

Entonces al igual que la vez anterior desapareció del lugar y apareció enfrente de sakura.

Sakura solo alcanzo a taparse con un brazo y cerró los ojos en un inútil intento de protegerse cuando sintió un fuerte viento que azotaba contra ella.

Entonces al no sentir que la golpeaban sakura abrió los ojos y noto que el pequeño zorro que hace unos instantes estaba frente a ella dispuesto a atacarla había desaparecido, entonces giro la cabeza para ver q es lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando se dio cuenta naruto ya no estaba parado enfrente de la pared donde lo había golpeado, estaba justo detrás de ella y todos sus amigos, y tenía en sus brazos al pequeño zorro, sujetándolo firmemente de las patas y el hocico. No había sido el viento lo que había sentido, había sido naruto que había pasado tan rápido generando una fuerte oleada de viento.

**-que crees q estás haciendo naruto – **le dijo el kyubi, que aun seguía amordazado por las manos de naruto.

_-evitando que hagas mas estupideces, arreglare asuntos contigo más tarde, ahora debemos irnos._

Entonces naruto se dispuso una vez más a irse de aquel lugar cuando.

-¡espera naruto! – le grito sakura al ver q su amigo se disponía a huir otra vez.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando al oír sus palabras naruto volteo a verla, pero no como siempre la había visto, sino de una manera inexpresiva, como si naruto no poseyera emoción alguna.

-_¿de verdad eres tu naruto? –_pensó sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes naruto?, vienes a la aldea y armas un gran alboroto y ahora quieres huir así sin más – le dijo sakura algo molesta y a la vez triste.

Naruto no respondió, solo siguió con su mirada inexpresiva.

-¡responde naruto! – le grito la kunoichi al ver q naruto no respondía.

-que quieres que diga sakura – respondió al fin naruto – ¿Qué vine para quedarme en la aldea?, ¿Qué esta vez no me iré? – dijo naruto con sarcasmo.

-por qué haces esto naruto – dijo sakura esta vez con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos al oír que naruto no pretendía regresar a la aldea en verdad.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo naruto? – dijo esta vez kakashi – entrando de esa manera a la aldea, escondiendo tu identidad, ¿acaso es que quieres ser un criminal?, te fuiste de la aldea sin decir a nadie más que a sakura, tu y el hachibi se no se convirtieron en ninjas renegados solo por el aprecio q les tenían, y ahora regresas y haces esto. – dijo con mucha seriedad.

-el que este en esta villa es solo pura coincidencia kakashi – le dice naruto impresionando a kakashi por el tono frio que uso.

-pues no dejaremos que te vayas esta vez – dijo lee adoptando posición de combate y continuo atacando a naruto nuevamente, a lo que este solo siguió esquivando.

-¡detente lee no siguas! – le grito tenten preocupada.

Pero lee hiso caso omiso y lo siguió atacando, a lo que kiba y akamaru entraron en la batalla apoyando a lee.

-no te iras de que naruto ¡gatsuga! – le grito kiba al tiempo que lo atacaba.

Naruto con el kyubi aun en brazos se limito a seguir esquivando con mucha facilidad, casi sin moverse de su lugar.

-déjenlo ya, lee, kiba – les ordeno kakashi en un tono que dejaba ver que de verdad se estaba poniendo serio.

A lo que estos dejaron de atacar, después de eso kakashi se acerco un poco.

-si causar todo este alboroto no fue tu intención ¿Por qué estás aquí naruto? – le dijo kakashi en tono serio, a lo que naruto no respondió, solo se quedo con esa mirada inexpresiva de antes.

Pero no fue que no quisiera responder, naruto ya no podía responder, ya que de un momento a otro dejo de escuchar cualquier sonido y su visión se había comenzado a oscurecer poco a poco.

_-maldición, no otra vez, no en este lugar – _fue lo que alcanzo a decirse naruto a si mismo justo antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡naruto! – grito sakura preocupada al ver como naruto caía en la inconsciencia.

Sakura estaba en la sala del hospital de konoha atendiendo las heridas del capitán yamato mientras todos sus demás amigos veían como trabajaba y al mismo tiempo miraban al individuo que yacía recostado en la cama de al lado.

Tanto sakura como todos los demás se asombraron cuando justo frente a sus ojos su antiguo camarada caía inconsciente mientras que el pequeño zorro que sujetaba se desvanecía en el aire.

En ese momento lo único que pudieron hacer fue tomarlo a él y a su herido capitán al hospital para ahí atenderlos.

Fue grande la sorpresa de sakura al ver que naruto estaba perfectamente, no había nada anormal en él, su inconsciencia era algo que ella no se podía explicar.

Ya había enviado un ninja a informarle a tsunade acerca de la presencia de naruto en la aldea, sakura esperaba que la godaime supiera de que se trataba el estado de naruto y también esperaba q no se hubiera enterado del golpe que la había propinado al señor feudal, no quería imaginarse a una molesta tsunade dándole un castigo por esa acción.

-kakashi-sensei, ¿usted cual cree que sea la razón de q naruto haya venido a la aldea de ese modo? – pregunto ino tratando de romper el silencio que se había posado en la habitación.

-no lo sé ino, no puedo imaginar una razón que haya obligado a naruto a esconder su identidad de esa manera e infiltrarse así en la aldea – dijo kakashi algo preocupado – me niego q creer que en verdad sea un espía que se interno por la visita del señor feudal – dijo kakashi recordando al pequeño zorro que se los había quedado observando cuando guiaban al señor feudal.

-hablando de espías, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a aquel zorro que lo acompañaba? – dijo shino recordando como se había desvanecido en el aire.

-había algo malo en ese zorro – comenta lee – era demasiado poderoso, por poco mata al capitán yamato.

-bueno, la verdad no tengo ideas – dice shikamaru – aunque probablemente se trate de algún jutsu creado para recolectar información, algo parecido al kage bunshin.

-¿entonces tú crees que naruto sea un espía? – dice tenten sorprendida.

-no, naruto jamás haría algo como eso, el naruto que yo conozco es leal a la aldea y daría su vida para protegerla – les dice lee defendiendo a su antiguo camarada.

-por si no lo había notado lee, este no parece ser el naruto que conocemos – le dice kiba

-había algo raro en él, y no hablo de su actitud – dice kiba con un tono de preocupación.

-¿que quieres decir kiba? – le pregunta kakashi intrigado.

-pues la cosa es que en ningún momento ni akamaru ni yo pudimos captar su olor, no supimos en absoluto de él hasta el momento en que apareció frente a nosotros, era como si él no estuviera ahí, solo captaba los olores de todo el mundo menos el suyo, es algo que no puedo explicar muy bien, el único momento en que empecé a percibir su esencia fue cuando quedo inconsciente.

-vaya, que problemático es todo esto – menciona shikamaru.

-hablando de eso, yo también note algo extraño en naruto – dice ino

-enserio, y que fue – le dice kiba

-bueno, lo note cuando intente hacer mi shintenshin no jutsu en el – dice ino con cara de preocupación.

-o si, es verdad, no duraste ni un segundo contra él, y después se libero como sin nada de mi kagemane no jutsu – dice shikamaru

-tal vez no haya durado ni un segundo pero lo que pude ver y sentí fue más que suficiente para saber q algo está mal – continuo ino – verán, cuando entre, no fue como usualmente veo las cosas cuando utilizo esa técnica, sino que primero sentí una sensación maligna, era como si hubiera algo de verdad malo en el, después por mi cabeza pasaron ciento de imágenes a una velocidad impresionante, y aunque no pude distinguirlas todas, logre ver q en todas ellas había dolor y sufrimiento, como si naruto hubiera visto cosas horribles, y no solo era lo que veía, sino que también podía sentirlo, sentir el dolor, el terror, después de eso, sentí que una fuerza extraña me sacaba de naruto – termino de decir ino que había empezado a sudar frio ya a temblar de tan solo recordar las cosas horribles que había visto.

-¿te sientes bien ino? – le dijo shikamaru al ver el estado en el que se había puesto su amiga, a lo que ella solo asintió.

-bueno, ya dejen de hablar de eso – comenzó a decir sakura que recién terminaba de tratar al capitán yamato – por ahora hay q ver que naruto es el ultimo jinchuriki y no se debe ir de la aldea, debemos ver cómo hacer para que no se vaya – termino de decir sakura aunque con un poco de mentira en sus palabras, puesto que había otros motivos para que naruto se quedara.

-sakura tiene razón – dice shino – pero también está el hecho de que se infiltro en la villa y no lo podemos dejar así como así.

-bueno shino – le empezó a decir kakashi – eso es algo que…

No alcanzo a terminar su frase pues fue interrumpido por tsunade, que recién entraba en la habitación, y para sorpresa de todos seguida por los otros kages, que al estar en reunión aun con tsunade también se enteraron de la presencia de naruto e insistieron en verlo.

-¡donde esta! – grita tsunade mientras mira alrededor buscando hasta que su mirada se posa en el individuo rubio que estaba postrado en una de las camas.

-tsu…tsunade-sama – dice ino sorprendida por la entrada de tsunade - ¿q…que está haciendo aquí tsunade-sama?, que no debería estar atendiendo al señor feudal – dice ino pensando que hinata ya habría llevado a gobernante ante la presencia de tsunade.

-el feudal esta inconsciente en mi escritorio. Así que no podre atenderlo hasta que se recupere.

Este comentario hiso a sakura sonrojarse un poco por su acción de haberlo golpeado, pero tsunade lo noto y entonces dijo.

-No te preocupes sakura, para cuando regreso ya se estaba recuperando del golpe que le diste, la q le dejo inconsciente en mi escritorio eh sido yo.

-tsunade-sama – dijo sakura más calmada y con una sonrisa en el rostro

Entonces tsunade se aproxima hacia la cama de naruto - ¿Cómo esta? – pregunta tsunade en un tono más serio.

-eh intentado hacer que recupere la conciencia, pero no eh podido – dice sakura algo triste – el parece estar perfectamente, no me explico que le sucede tsunade-sama.

-mas le vale que despierte pronto – comienza a decir el raikage – tengo muchas preguntas q hacerle.

-antes q nada debe explicar donde ha estado todo este tiempo – dice el tsuchikage – que fue de el después de la captura del hachibi y sobre todo porque se presenta en la aldea de esa manera, justo el día en q un feudal la visita.

Y así mientras todos decidían que se debía hacer con naruto tsunade no le importo y comenzó a revisar a naruto intentando despertarlo.

_Naruto caminaba bajo la lluvia en un lugar desconocido, era de noche y las escasas casas que había se veían en un estado deplorable, y las personas que había se le quedaban mirando cuando el pasaba, naruto conocía muy bien esa mirada, era la misma mirada que tanto odiaba, aquella con que siempre lo habían juzgado los aldeanos de konoha, pero al estar tan acostumbrado solamente los ignoro y siguió caminando._

_Siguió caminando hasta que llego a una especie de lago que se encontraba al pie de una montaña. era la montaña más rara que hubiera visto naruto en su vida, tenia forma de una enorme bestia con cuernos, naruto no le dio importancia y se acerco a la orilla del lago, ya había parado de llover y solamente continuaba una ligera llovizna, entonces al agacharse naruto pudo ver su reflejo en el lago, pero lo que vio no fue el sino a alguien más, aunque era en realidad exactamente igual a naruto pero a diferencia de naruto llevaba ropas humildes y muy maltratadas, pero lo que más se notaba era su cabello, este no era rubio como el de naruto, sino que era de color rojo y algo más largo de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Naruto no pareció sorprenderse por su cambio de apariencia como si ya hubiera visto ese rostro miles de veces. Se separo del lago, y camino en la oscuridad de la noche alrededor del lago hasta encontrarse una gran roca, ese era el lugar q estaba buscando, busco con la mirada, entonces se acerco a un gran árbol, había muchas hojas y ramas que le cubrían el la parte de abajo unas raíces q sobresalían, se agacho y destapo aquel lugar, entonces encontró entre las raíces una roca, en ella se podía apreciar que habían grabado algo en ella, luego al intentar leerla…_

Naruto se despertó en un lugar frio y húmedo, un lugar en el que había estado muchas veces, y ahí enfrente de él se encontraba las gigantescas rejas que encerraban tras de sí al kyubi.

**-hasta que recuperas la conciencia naruto – **dijo el kyubi divertido por ver a naruto regresar en si algo confundido.

-_¿regresar? – _Se pregunta naruto que todavía está un poco confundido – _o si, ahora que recuerdo sucedió justo cuando… - se interrumpió al recordar lo que había pasado - ¡acaso estás loco!, pudiste haber matado a alguien – le comienza a decir furioso._

**-vaya, pero que pasa con esa actitud, acabas de volver en sí y ya estas sermoneándome – **le empezó a responder el kyubi** – y dime, que fue lo que viste esta vez, ¿fue interesante? **

_-no te incumbe, además lo digo enserio, si no te comportas no volverás a tener esa libertad – _le dice naruto aun molesto – _no te di un cuerpo para que mataras gente._

**-tranquilo, no es para tanto, no tienes por qué dejarme encerrado, bueno, si así lo quieres ya no atacare a la gente – **le dice kyubi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-en primer lugar no deberías nunca haberlo hecho, que hubiera pasado si matabas a alguien_

**-pues a mi parecer, no mucho, solo significaría que hay un simple humano menos, pero supongo que lo dices por las consecuencias que tendría para ti – **le dijo el kyubi algo divertido.

_- cuanto te odio – _dice naruto con cara de impaciencia.

**- jejeje el sentimiento es mutuo naruto, por cierto, creo q ya va siendo hora de que retomes el control de tu cuerpo no crees.**

_-si, espero q aun podamos alcanzar a esos akatsuki – _le dice naruto algo serio.

**-aun sigues con eso, ríndete muchacho, mejor espera a que ellos vengan a por ti y luego acabas con ellos.**

-_esa no es una opción, tu sabes porque – _le dice naruto fastidiado.

**-muy bien, haz lo que quieras, solo no te olvides de sacarme de este sitio** – le alcanza a decir kyubi justo antes de que el individuo que tenía enfrente desapareciera** – je, ese muchacho carga mucho peso bajo sus hombros, espero q sea capaz de sostenerlo hasta q llegue el momento, de lo contrario ni siquiera con todo mi poder podre parar lo que se avecina – **se dijo el kyubi a sí mismo en un tono serio muy raro en el.

Naruto despertó y aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados pudo escuchar a varias personas discutir a su alrededor, eran voces conocidas, y en un instante abrió los ojos y se incorporo.

Ya no estaba en las calles de konoha, sino en una cama de hospital, y enfrente de el varias personas que él conocía que lo miraban exaltados, por haber vuelto en sí.

¡PLASH!

-por fin despiertas naruto – dice tsunade sonriente.

-ite… ¿tsu…tsunade-obachan? – le dice naruto mientras se frota la cabeza por el golpe que tsunade la acababa de propinar.

Sakura sintió una ligera alegría no solo por verlo despertar, sino por la actitud que estaba demostrando naruto en ese momento al llamar a la hokage obachan, justo como siempre lo hacía, ya sin tener esa expresión fría en el rostro.

Naruto se disponía a pararse de la cama cuando recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de tsunade.

-¿q…que estás haciendo tsunade-obachan?

-vamos naruto, ¿que acaso no puedo darte una calurosa bienvenida a la aldea? – le dice felizmente tsunade.

-¿bi…bienvenida?, pero tsunade-obachan yo…

-vamos naruto hay tantas cosas que tienes que contarnos.

Sakura veía alegremente como tsunade recibía a naruto, sus amigos también estaban ligeramente emocionados por eso y se notaban las sonrisas en sus rostros. Pero entonces uno de los kages hablo.

-no deberías emocionarte tanto tsunade – comenzó a decir el tsuchikage – antes q nada debemos interrogarlo, o acaso lo olvidas, el muchacho ah estado desaparecido por dos años y ahora regresa causando un alboroto, ¿piensas dejar que quede así como así?

Sakura al escuchar esto reacciono – ¡pero naruto no…!

-tendrá su debido castigo por eso – la interrumpió tsunade – pero eso ya vendrá después, de momento vamos a darle la bienvenida de vuelta a la aldea.

-¡¿de…de vuelta?! – dice naruto aun siendo ignorado por la hokage – pero tsunade obachan yo… - dice esta vez intentando incorporarse

-y bien naruto – lo interrumpe tsunade – supongo que no tienes donde quedarte, no te preocupes, hasta que encontremos un lugar puedes quedarte en casa de kakashi.

-nani –dice kakashi sorprendido por las palabras de tsunade mientras los demás intentan ocultar sus risas.

-eto, tsunade-obachan yo… - seguía intentando decir naruto.

-si naruto, de seguro kakashi tendrá un lugar en su casa para ti – sigue interrumpiéndolo tsunade.

-eto, no cree que esta apresurando las cosas tsunade-sama – dice kakashi ante el entusiasmo de la godaime.

-si, de seguro naruto no querrá ser una molestia para kakashi-sensei – dice ino apoyando a su sensei.

-tsunade-obachan… - dice naruto aun si que lo dejen hablar.

-tonterías kakashi, seguro que ni lo notas – respondió tsunade – también debemos darte de alta como ninja de la aldea y…

-¡NO VOY A REGRESAR TSUNADE-OBACHAN – grita naruto desesperado de que le dejen hablar.

-¡¿pero qué dices naruto?! – le dice tsunade sorprendida.

Tanto sakura como sus compañeros ya se esperaban que naruto dijera eso, lo había dejado muy claro cuando se enfrentaron a él en las calles de konoha.

-tal como lo oyes, no estoy aquí para regresar a konoha – le dice naruto mientras se levanta de la cama, por suerte parece que su inconsciencia no había durado mucho, puesto que aun llevaba su atuendo negro y no las típicas ropas de hospital, y al parecer su katana aun seguía atada al cinturón q alguien había dejado a un lado de la cama.

-y ahora q lo eh dejado en claro me voy de este lugar – dice naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero entonces fue detenido por el kazekage que lo miraba con tristeza.

Entonces antes q nadie más hablara hablo shikamaru.

-aun nos debes una explicación naruto – le dice en tono serio.

-si, por que irrumpiste en la aldea justo el día en que recibimos la visita del señor feudal – le complementa ino.

-vaya, así que ese hombre era el señor feudal, bueno me importa muy poco quien sea – le responde naruto con impaciencia – el motivo de que yo esté en esta aldea fue nada más que un simple accidente – termino de decir.

Entonces el hombre que había impedido que se fuera hablo.

Un accidente no puede explicar a dos guardias y a todo un escuadrón anbu inconscientes naruto – dice gaara en tono serio – no es que desconfié de ti naruto, de hecho te considero como un amigo, así q por favor responde.

-no tengo nada q responder, ah sido solo un accidente y solo eso, el q este en la idea es tan solo casualidad – dijo en el mismo tono frio de antes.

Entonces naruto de alguna manera pasó de gaara para estar más cercano a la entrada de la habitación, y entonces pareció acordarse de algo y empezó a hacer sellos de manos que les eran desconocidos a todos los que estaban presentes.

Entonces enfrente de todo el aire pareció hacerse más denso al lado de naruto y en unos instantes un pequeño zorro se materializo justo a un lado.

**-Ya era hora naruto, por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de mi – **le dijo a naruto algo enfadado.

_-será mejor que te comportes esta vez, te eh sacado antes de tiempo, así que hasta que estemos solos solo compórtate como un zorro común y corriente, como si solo fueras mi compañero._

**-jejeje, pero si soy tu compañero naruto – **dijo esta vez divertido.

_-Sabes a que me refiero._

Entonces uno de los presentes hablo.

-nani, ¿ese diminuto zorro otra ves? – dice kiba mirándolo detenidamente.

**-a quien dices diminuto, mocoso estúpido – **dice el kyubi, pero esta vez no en la mente de naruto, sino dirigiéndose directamente a kiba, lo que dejo asombrado no solo al chico, sino a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

Naruto se dio una palmada en la frente como culpándose por lo que acababa de pasar.

-_dime, que parte de actuar como un zorro normal no entendiste, ¿acaso alguna vez has visto a un zorro hablar?_

-es…ese zorro acaba de hablar – dice lee con cara de asombro.

-no me sorprende – dice shikamaru – muchas invocaciones son capaces de hablar, los perros de kakashi sensei son una prueba de ello, aunque recuerdo que naruto invocaba ranas.

-tal vez sea un nuevo tipo de invocación, no parece ser una invocación normal, ni siquiera utilizo sangra para lograrlo – sugiere shino.

-_uf – _pensó naruto – _ahora que piensan eso solamente debo fingir que el zorro es mi nueva invocación y entonces…_

**-y quién te ha dicho que solamente soy una simple invocación mocoso – **le dice el kyubi a shino.

-_ya lo arruino – _se dijo naruto a sí mismo – _kyubi que crees que haces, deja de hablar._

**-pero si hago lo que me dijiste, de lo contrario lo hubiera hecho pedazos cuando me llamo pequeño – **dijo el kyubi riéndose nuevamente hablando en la mente de naruto.

-interesante – empezó a decir gaara – esa mirada y esa presencia maligna, así que tú eres el kyubi.

_- waaaa, me descubrieron – _pensó naruto al tiempo que sufría una caída anime monumental (XD)

Mientras tanto todos se sorprendieron ante al comentario del kazekage.

**-Vaya me alegra ver que no todos aquí son unos idiotas – **dijo el kyubi refiriéndose a gaara.

-alguna vez fui un jinchuriki, por lo que se reconocer a un biju cuando lo veo, aunque no me explico cómo es que estas en esa forma tan semejante a un zorro cualquiera.

-un momento – interrumpió ino – ¿quieres decir que ese zorro es en realidad el kyubi?

-eso explicaría su tremendo poder – dijo kakashi.

**-jejeje, bueno pueden agradecer que yo tenga esta forma a naruto, si no fuera por el no tendría esta libertad.**

-¿Acaso quieres decir que ahora eres libre? – pregunta esta vez la mizukage sorprendida.

Naruto al oír esto respondió algo enojado.

-¡no!, el kyubi sigue sellado en mi interior y yo sigo siendo un jinchuriki – dijo esto como si hubiera algo malo en ello – esta plática no tiene sentido, yo no debo estar aquí, por lo q me retiro inmediatamente.

Diciendo esto tomo al kyubi y se dispuso a partir, pero cuando se volteo se vio sorprendido por sakura.

¡PLASSS!

-sakura – dijo ino en voz baja al ver la bofetada que le había dado su amiga a naruto.

Naruto por un momento pareció sorprendido pero inmediatamente su rostro se volvió inexpresivo otra vez.

-¡¿Por qué actúas así naruto?! – Dijo sakura cuan lagrimas en los ojos – el naruto que yo conocí jamás hubiera hecho lo que tú has hecho hasta ahora, el jamás se hubiera comportado de la manera fría en la que te estás comportando ahora.

-yo no soy el mismo naruto que conociste sakura – le dijo naruto de manera fría

- espera uzumaki naruto, no te irás sin antes contestarme algo –todos se sorprendieron al oír que esta vez hablaba el raikage, que es lo que tendría que decir - ¿Qué sabes de mi hermano killerbee?

Al oír esto naruto dejo su apariencia inexpresiva que fue reemplazada por un rostro de sorpresa.

-así que tu eres el hermano del viejo – dijo naruto que a al mismo tiempo que sorpresa también reflejaba tristeza en el rostro.

-hace ya un año que fui informado de que fue capturado por akatsuki, pero aun me cuesta creerlo, la última vez que me habían dicho algo parecido al final resulto ser que el solo había aprovechado para escapar, y quisiera saber esta vez la verdad de la misma boca de su alumno.

-fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando me entere que capturaron al viejo – contesto naruto – pero lamentablemente es verdad. – termino de decir naruto sabiendo que no todas sus palabras fueron del todo ciertas.

Entonces volteo a ver a los ojos al kage de la nube y un pequeño recuerdo paso por su mente.

_**Flash back**_

Naruto se encontraba en una cueva en estado semi inconsciente por el fuerte golpe en el estomago que acababa de recibir de su maestro.

-cof…cof… - tosió naruto - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo viejo?

-lo siento naruto – le dijo en un tono serio, lo que dejo muy sorprendido a naruto, su maestro nunca hablaba de esa manera – este último año te eh enseñado todo lo que se, eh visto como a has ido avanzando poco a poco y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, me has superado naruto.

-pero que estás diciendo viejo, por qué dices todo esto – dijo naruto aun sorprendido – ahora no es el momento para decir esas cosas, haya fuera hay un akatsuki buscándonos y tú me traes a esta cueva como si nos estuviéramos escondiendo, ¿por qué no salimos y simplemente le pateamos el trasero?.

-no puedo dejar que pelees con esa persona, aun no puedes morir naruto

-pero que estás diciendo, tu nunca hablas así, estoy seguro que podremos derrotarlo con toda facilidad.

-aun no lo entiendes verdad, solo quédate aquí, yo me encargare.

-¿de que hab…?

Naruto cayó al suelo después de recibir un golpe en la nuca del hachibi, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue como el hachibi ejecutaba unos sellos de manos que el recordaba usaba para ocultar la presencia de alguien o algo, después de eso volteo a ver a naruto y salió de la cueva, listo para enfrentarse a akatsuki.

-_maldito viejo – _alcanzo a pensar naruto antes de que su vista se oscureciera y cayera inconsciente en el frio suelo de la cueva.

_**Fin del flash back**_

-bien – siguió diciendo el raikage todavía algo cabizbajo al confirmar la muerte de su hermano – ahora que eh confirmado que mi hermano ah muerto es seguro que ahora tu eres el objetivo principal de akatsuki naruto – lo mejor será que te quedes en la aldea.

-no puedo quedarme, no debo quedarme – responde naruto esta vez sin saber q mas decir.

-vamos naruto que te hace decir eso – comenzó a decir tsunade – quédate por favor.

-si naruto, que tan malo seria, quédate – dijo esta vez ino suplicante.

- que problemático eres naruto, quédate – le dijo shikamaru sonriente.

Así naruto vio como todos sus amigo le pedían que se quedara uno por uno, así hasta llegar a sakura, que dijo sonriente

-quédate naruto.

Naruto solo pudo ver los rostros suplicantes de todos ellos y luego volteo a ver el rostro del raikage, que le recordaba a su maestro.

**-je y pensar que la culpa te puede hacer cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente, bueno quédate naruto, quien sabe, podría resultar interesante – **le dijo el kyubi adivinando cual sería su respuesta.

-bueno, bueno me quedare – dijo naruto con media sonrisa como diciendo "ya que", y al mismo tiempo causando la sonrisa de todos que estaban esperando esa respuesta.

En unos instantes después de la respuesta de naruto todos habían comenzado a darle abrazos y hacerle preguntas y algunas declaraciones que naruto se sorprendió de oír, y tsunade ya había comenzado a hablar con kakashi otra vez acerca de si naruto se quedaría en su casa. Entonces entre todo ese festejo interrumpió la mizukage.

-esperen un momento, naruto aun tiene que explicar cómo es que se metió en la aldea si de verdad fue un "accidente" como dice el.

Naruto puso una cara un tanto nerviosa, y empezó a explicarles detalladamente cómo es que había entrado accidentalmente a konoha ya que consideraba que si se iba a quedar no habría problemas para responder cosas como esa. Mientras el kyubi reía internamente, ya todos habían olvidado el tema de que el kyubi estaba en esa forma, aunque probablemente volverían a sacarlo más tarde.

Sakura miraba sonriente como naruto daba su explicación a los kages aunque sin mostrar mucha atención a lo que decía.

-parece que estas de suerte sakura, el día de hoy te aguardaban muchas sorpresas no lo crees, y no creo que se hayan acabado todavía – le dijo ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-uf, parece que los días que se aproximan serán muy largos – _pensó naruto mientras continuaba con su explicación.

**-no lo dudes ni un momento naruto – **le dijo el kyubi mientras reía.


	3. la prueba, naruto vs kakashi

_**Después de un buen rato por fin eh aquí el tercer capítulo de mi fic, intentare sacar los capítulos más seguido, en este capítulo se demuestra un poco mas como ah cambiado naruto en estos tres años, y para los que admiran a kakashi, lo siento pero tenía que hacer que terminara así XD y si creen que sakura no aparece lo suficiente a pesar de ser un narusaku pues les diré que eso será más hacia el final del fic, de momento el protagonismo se centrara en naruto y su "pequeño" amigo, por favor dejen sus reviews, los acepto sean buenos o malos (mejor buenos jeje) bueno, los aburro así que aquí los dejo para que lean.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a masashi kishimoto.**_

_**( )=comentarios del autor.**_

_**La prueba, kakashi vs naruto.**_

_Estaba caminando en lo q parecía ser una gran mansión, era de noche y las antorchas en las paredes le daban un toque tétrico al lugar._

_Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta que se abría hacia un oscuro pasillo que lúgubre iluminado por tan solo unas cuantas antorchas, se fue caminando hacia el frente por aquel pasillo sin darle importancia a ninguna puerta o habitación que se encontrara en el camino, al llegar al final se encontró con una puerta, la puerta era extraña, no tenía algún picaporte o manija de donde abrirla, tenía varios grabados sobre toda la superficie. Alzo la mano y empujo uno de los grabados de la puerta que tenia la forma de un dragón, al hacerlo se escucho alguna maquinaria activándose en el interior de la puerta, haciendo que se abriera dejándolo pasar al fin._

_Al entrar se encontró en una confortable habitación, nada parecido al lúgubre pasillo de donde provenía, al extremo más alejado de la habitación se encontraba la cama donde solía descansar, una cama al nivel de suelo tan amplia como para llegar a los inicios de cada uno de los lados de la pared._

_En un lado de la habitación se hallaba una enorme ventana que ocupaba gran parte de la pared, y justo enfrente de ella un gran espejo._

_Se aproximo al espejo y se observo a sí mismo un momento, al verse claramente se notaba más viejo que antes, aunque a pesar de todo se veía joven y fuerte, el color de su cabello seguía siendo de una tonalidad roja, esta vez usaba un traje parecido al de un guerrero samurái, en su cuello cargaba seis dijes y en su frente llevaba un protector del que sobresalían dos cuernos, pero el cambio más grande se encontraba en los ojos._

_Aun se encontraba concentrado por la imagen que veía en el espejo cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Dirigió su mirada al lugar al ver a la persona que se encontraba ahí parada._

_-así que eres tu….._

Naruto abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Aun era de noche y se encontraba en una pequeña habitación que tenia únicamente una pequeña mesa además de la cama sobre la cual se encontraba recostado en ese momento.

**-vaya, al fin despiertas naruto – **escucho decir a una siniestra voz en su cabeza – **ahora que has vuelto a la realidad hazme un favor y sácame de aquí mocoso.**

Naruto no respondió y se fue incorporando lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama, inmediatamente después de esto hizo algunos sellos de manos y segundos después una pequeña figura se comenzó a materializar justo en frente de el, dejando ver a un pequeño zorro rojo q visto por los ojos de cualquier otra persona hubiera parecido un simple cachorro inocente.

**-uf, al fin salgo, en unos momento dormía plácidamente y en un instante me desvanezco y aparezco nuevamente en esa maldita prisión – **comenzó a decir algo enojado – **maldición, al menos podrías avisarme.**

_-deja de quejarte, estuviste dieciséis años prisionero y ¿y ahora no te puedes aguantar algunas horas? – _Le respondió naruto – _además, sabes que no puedo controlar el momento en que suceda, y no puedo mantener ninguna técnica mientras me mantenga en ese estado._

**-y precisamente eso ocasiona q yo no tenga más remedio que volver a mi prisión, si tal vez dejaras de negarte y aceptaras esos recuerdos no volverías a caer en ese estado – **le dice kyubi aun molesto.

_-¡ya te eh dicho que no! – _le contesta naruto ahora molestándose el – _por más que yo posea esos recuerdos no puedo aceptarlos, y aun si los aceptara no sabes lo que en verdad pasaría, seguiría siendo yo mismo, yo no sería…_

**-si aun así seguirías siendo tu mismo por q no lo aceptas, después de todo no cambiaras de ser tu – **lo interrumpe kyubi.

_-no es tan sencillo – _le dice por ultimo naruto volviéndose a recostar volteándose del lado opuesto adonde se encontraba kyubi, poniéndose a dormir nuevamente.

Al amanecer.

Kakashi se despertó y se levanto lentamente hasta quedar sentado, a su alrededor se encontraba solo un armario y un escritorio sobre el cual yacían varios volúmenes de "icha icha".

Se levanto al fin de la cama y se vistió con la ropa que usualmente usaba como jounin, cogió uno de los libros del escritorio y salió de la habitación tranquilamente leyendo, para después dirigirse al cuarto de su ahora invitado, pues al final tsunade lo había convencido de alojar a naruto en su casa. Se sorprendió cuando al entrar no encontró a naruto, por lo que decidió mejor echar un vistazo en el piso de abajo.

Al bajar se encontró con naruto que se encontraba leyendo un pergamino y a su zorruno compañero sentado a su lado.

-vaya, veo que te levantaste temprano naruto – lo saludo kakashi sonriente.

-la verdad no suelo dormir mucho kakashi, no desde hace mas de dos años – le contesta naruto aun concentrado en el pergamino que sostenía en sus manos.

-si, supongo que te habrán pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo – dijo kakashi al tiempo que dirigía una mirada curiosa al pequeño zorro – hablando de eso, aun no me has dicho como es que ese pequeño zorro puede ser el kyubi.

**- cuidado con tus palabras hatake – **le amenaza el kyubi molesto por el comentario de "pequeño".

Naruto cierra el pergamino que estaba leyendo y le contesta – en realidad, el no es kyubi.

-¿nani? – Le dice kakashi un tanto sorprendido – que quieres decir naruto, si ayer dijiste…

-lo que quiero decir – lo interrumpió naruto – es que el no es el kyubi, es tan solo una parte de él.

-¿una parte de el?

-si, veras, el es tan solo el resultado de una técnica que desarrolle para darle más libertad al kyubi, utilizando chacra del mismo kyubi creó el cuerpo de un zorro y lo que hago es trasladar técnicamente la esencia de kyubi a ese cuerpo.

-¿pero qué haciendo eso no hay posibilidad de que el kyubi escape? – le dice kakashi algo sorprendido.

-no, como ya les eh dicho a todos ayer, sigo siendo si jinchuriki, mientras este zorro mantiene la mente de kyubi el verdadero sigue encerrado en mi interior en un estado inconsciente – le responde naruto – de esa manera kyubi puede sentirse libre y controlar un cuerpo propio sin la necesidad de ser extraído de mi.

-vaya naruto, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por kyubi? – le dice kakashi algo curioso.

**-no tiene por qué contestar eso – **le dice el zorro un tanto agresivo

-no kyubi, está bien – le dice naruto – kakashi, tu entenderás que como jinchuriki eh estado solo en más de una ocasión, y el único q me ah acompañado en todo momento ah sido él, muchas veces a regañadientes pero me ah acompañado siempre, aun cuando yo no notara su presencia el estaba ahí, y desde que comenzó a entrenar para controlarlo hace tres años eh comenzado a desarrollar poco a poco una mejor relación con el – termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-ya veo, bueno me encantaría seguir haciendo más preguntas pero debemos irnos – le dice kakashi mientras sale de la casa haciéndole señas a naruto para que lo siguiera.

_-¿irnos? – _pensó naruto al tiempo que él y el zorro se dirigían hacia donde caminaba kakashi.

Más tarde en el campo de entrenamiento.

Tsunade se encontraba de pie enfrente de los tres troncos característicos de aquel lugar, con ino, shikamaru y chouji a sus espaldas y sakura a su lado, todos parados ahí como si estuvieran esperando algo o alguien.

-que emoción – comenzó a decir chouji – ver a naruto otra vez después de tanto tiempo.

Sus amigos le habían comentado acerca del regreso de naruto y el les había insistido en verlo, por lo que el trió había partido hacia la torre hokage para preguntarle a tsunade donde se alojaba el rubio, a lo que la godaime les había contestado que él tendría un entrenamiento especial esa misma mañana y que podían ir a observar si querían.

-que problemático, no veo tanta emoción – le dice shikamaru.

-vamos shikamaru no seas aguafiestas – le dice ino.

-no entiendo porque tenemos que ver un estúpido entrenamiento, preferiría simplemente recostarme a ver la nubes.

-bueno shikamaru, no es precisamente un entrenamiento – dice sakura – es una prueba que hará tsunade-sama para saber que tan fuerte se ah vuelto naruto.

-¿una prueba? – pregunto ino curiosa.

-ja, si una prueba – dice esta vez tsunade – se paciente y veras de que trata.

Por otro lado kakashi, naruto y su peludo acompañante caminaban tranquilamente rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

-_las cosas no han salido como quería después de todo – _le dijo naruto a kyubi – _al final no hemos podido darle alcance a los akatsuki._

**-ja, no creo que puedas volver a darle alcance a nadie – **le dice el zorro de manera burlona – **al menos no mientras te quedes en esta aldea, solamente si decidieras irte repentinamente o a que esperaras que algún akatsuki venga a por ti – **y entonces dijo en un tono más serio – **pero por lo q me has dicho eso ultimo no es una opción.**

_-no, no es una opción, si yo voy tras akatsuki tengo la ventaja del factor sorpresa además de muchas otras cosas, por otro lado akatsuki tiene los conocimientos necesarios para derrotarme, y si vienen por mi vendrán todos los miembros restantes y yo estaré en desventaja aun si utilizo "eso" – _le dijo naruto seriamente.

**-es cierto que tienen la ventaja mocoso, pero siendo sincero, y mira que usualmente no lo soy, pienso que si usas "eso" sería imposible q nos vencieran. – **le dice el zorro muy confiado.

_- no te confíes tanto kyubi, recuerda que usarlo requiere mucha energía, lo que disminuye el ye de por si limitado tiempo, lo que significaría que si en esos escasos instantes no lograse acabar con todos mis enemigos entonces estaría acabado._

**-bueno, eso no pasaría si te tragaras ese maldito orgullo y aceptaras tus recuerdos mocoso – **le dice kyubi como reprendiéndolo – **sabes muy bien el poder que obtendrías, incluso podrías…**

-eso sería perder también parte de mi identidad, y lo que podría hacer equivaldría a la muerte de cientos de personas, ni siquiera "el" puedo evitar toda la destrucción.

**-mmm haz lo que desees, después de todo de una forma u otra volverá, ni siquiera tu puedes parar lo inevitable.**

Naruto no contesto y se limito a seguir a kakashi que leía felizmente su libro, ignorante de la discusión que había surgido entre kyubi y naruto en el interior de la mente de este ultimo.

-oye kakashi, dime por que nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento.

-mmm veo que ya te diste cuenta – le responde kakashi – pero donde quedo el respeto, desde que llegaste no me has llamado sensei ni una vez.

-hace mucho tiempo que deje de tener maestros kakashi – le dice naruto fríamente – solamente limítate a responder a mi pregunta.

-bueno bueno – le dice kakashi con una gota en la cabeza – tsunade-sama pidió que fuéramos para hacer una prueba.

-¿una prueba? – le dice naruto algo sorprendido.

-kakashi no respondió, se limito a seguir caminando, naruto tomo esto como la respuesta de que pronto se enteraría.

Más tarde en el campo de entrenamiento…

-¡LLEGAN TARDE KAKASHI! – los recibió tsunade cuando al fin llegaron al lugar.

Kakashi estaba a punto de contestar con su patética excusa de "me perdí por los caminos de la vida" justo cuando naruto hablo.

-ya que importa tsunade, el hecho es que ya estamos aquí, así que mejor no grites y dinos porque motivo estamos aquí – dijo fríamente naruto refiriéndose claro a kyubi y a él, puesto que supuso que kakashi ya lo sabía de antemano.

-¡hey naruto, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – Dijo chouji sonriente al tiempo que comía de una bolsa de papas - ¿eh?, ¿y ese pequeño zorro?

**-¡maldición!, ¿Por qué todo el mundo en esta patética aldea se empeña en decirme pequeño – **grito el kyubi enojado y sorprendiendo a chouji que por poco suelta su bolsa de papas por la impresión.

-¡aaah!, ese zorro hablo – dijo chouji comiendo más rápidamente sus papas.

Naruto suspira y dice – estoy cansado de contar esa historia, que kakashi les cuente después acerca de eso, y bien ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto dirigiéndose a tsunade.

-bien naruto – contesto la hokage – como haz estado ausente en la villa durante tanto tiempo se te hará una prueba para comprobar que tan fuerte te has vuelto.

-oh, así que era eso – dijo naruto con desanimo - ¿y que se supone que debo hacer?

-te enfrentaras a kakashi, mientras nosotros estaremos observando por allá – dijo tsunade mientras señalaba unos árboles que estaban más adelante.

-suerte naruto-kun – dijo ino mientras ella junto con su equipo y sakura se dirigían hacia donde había señalado la hokage.

Naruto solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿y bien?, en qué consiste esta "prueba" tsunade-obachan – dijo tan frio como lo había sido hasta el momento.

-bueno, en realidad es muy sencillo – dijo tsunade mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo – veraz, tendrás que quitarle estos a kakashi – termino de decir mientras les mostraba un par de cascabeles.

(Claro tsunade, que original, como naruto jamás le ah intentado arrebatar esos a kakashi XD)

-oh, ya veo, así que esa era la prueba – dice naruto algo decepcionado.

-bueno naruto, esta vez será un poco diferente – le dice kakashi

-¿diferente? – pregunta naruto algo confundido.

-si bueno veras – comenzó a decir tsunade – esta vez las reglas cambiaran un poco, en primer lugar, ahora ni sakura ni nadie te acompañara, estarás tu solo contra kakashi, tendrás que arrebatarle ambos cascabeles, no solo uno y tendrás hasta el anochecer para lograrlo, esto no se acaba hasta que se acabe el tiempo o hasta que alguno de los dos se rinda – y diciendo esto último se fue para reunirse con sakura y los demás.

Una vez reunida con sakura y el equipo asuma se voltea y le comienza a dar señales a kakashi, este lo capta y se ata los cascabeles al pantalón.

Luego justo antes de q tsunade gritara que comenzaran el zorro que aun estaba sentado al lado de naruto se levanto y comenzó a caminar para después recostarse a la sombra de un árbol justo al lado de sakura y los demás.

-¿que sucede, acaso no piensas ayudar a naruto? – le pregunta sakura confundida.

**-esta prueba no es mía, es de naruto, además, si yo lo ayudo en mi estado solo seré un estorbo.**

-¿nani? – Dijo shikamaru aun más confundido que sakura – ¡¿eres el kyubi y resultarías un estorbo?!

**-ya verás lo que quiero decir mocoso, ya lo veras – **dijo kyubi casi en un susurro mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Con kakashi y naruto…

-creo que necesitare esto – dice kakashi al momento que destapaba parte de su rostro dejando ver su ojo izquierdo con el sharingan y después se escucha a tsunade gritar.

-¡COMIENZEN!

Al escuchar esto kakashi se puso en posición para pelear esperando que su antigua alumno lo atacara pero dicho ataque nunca llego.

-hey naruto, ¿adonde crees que vas? – le dijo kakashi molesto al ver q naruto se retiraba tranquilamente del lugar.

-me voy de aquí.

-pero qué demonios dic…

-lo único que había que hacer era quitarte los cascabeles ¿no es así? – lo interrumpió naruto al tiempo que extendía el brazo mostrando dos cascabeles en la palma de la mano.

-¡¿nani, pero como, cuando has?! – Dice kakashi sorprendido al darse cuenta de que los cascabeles habían desaparecido de su pantalón – _no es posible, en qué momento lo hizo, mi sharingan no detecto ningún movimiento, el no se movió de su lugar ni un solo instante._

Los que observaban no podían más que estar asombrados mientras que el zorro que yacía recostado a su lado mostraba una enorme sonrisa casi demoniaca mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

Naruto se disponía a partir nuevamente cuando escucho una especie de silbido a sus espaladas.

-¡chidori!

Naruto esquivo fácilmente el ataque de su antiguo sensei, cuando después kakashi se lanzo al ataque nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto ino

-si, ¿Por qué kakashi-sensei ataco a naruto si el ya le quito los cascabeles? – pregunto sakura dirigiéndose a tsunade.

La hokage no respondió y se limito a sonreír con un poco de malicia.

**-mmm, ya veo, tal vez esto sea divertido – **pensó kyubi ampliando aun mas su lúgubre sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces kakashi?! – grito el rubio justo antes de que el otro se adelantara y le arrebatara los cascabeles dejando sorprendido a naruto.

-¿Qué crees que hago? – Le comienza a decir kakashi – tal y como dijo tsunade-sama- esto no se termina hasta que se acabe el día o uno de los dos se rinda – dice recordando lo que le había dicho tsunade el día anterior.

_**Flash back**_

-¿y qué dices kakashi? – preguntaba tsunade con emoción en la voz.

-muy bien, dejare que naruto se quede viviendo en mi casa de momento, de todos modos no creo que sea ninguna molestia – le dijo kakashi observando al ninja rubio que aun seguía dando la explicación de su llegada a los kages.

-o que bien, ahora solo debo hablar con los demás kages y convencerlos de que olviden el interrogatorio a naruto.

-¿y por que deberían olvidarlo?

-o vamos kakashi, acaba de volver a la aldea y lo último que querrá es que lo interroguen, además, probablemente hay muchas cosas que contar y quiero que si nos lo dice sea por su propia voluntad y no por un estúpido interrogatorio.

-ya veo, aunque juzgando su actitud dudo que quiera contar nada.

-bueno, de eso no nos preocupemos en estos momentos, pero ahora que ya decidimos donde se quedara naruto necesito hablar de otros asuntos contigo kakashi.

-¿de qué se trata tsunade-sama?

-pues veras, ahora que naruto regresara a konoha quiero medir su fuerza, saber que tan fuerte se ah vuelto en este tiempo.

-ya veo, y usted quiere que yo la ayude.

-si, mañana mismo quiero que tu y naruto se dirijan al campo de entrenamiento y… - continuo explicándole tsunade diciéndole que es lo que debía hacer.

-bueno tsunade-sama, viendo la forma en que combatió esta mañana no creo que le cueste tanto trabajo arrebatarme unos simples cascabeles.

-eh ahí la diferencia en esta ocasión kakashi.

-¿nani?

-si, la cosa es que aun si naruto logra quitarte los cascabeles tu tendrás que quitárselos y así será el tiempo el que decida al ganador, la prueba durara hasta el anochecer – hablo la godaime muy confiada – ya veraz a lo q me refiero kakashi, ahora retírate y llévate a naruto contigo.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Naruto se sorprendió ante la aclaración de kakashi.

-ja, ya veo, así q de eso se trataba todo esto, y yo que pensé que sería tan sencillo – menciono con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro – muy bien que así sea entonces supongo que esto va enserio – dijo justo antes de desaparecer y volver a aparecer justo detrás de kakashi dispuesto a apuñalarlo con un kunai.

-¡maldición! – dijo kakashi apenas logrando esquivar el ataque – _es muy rápido, ni con el sharingan pude seguir sus movimientos._

-será mejor que te rindas kakashi – empezó a decir naruto – no podrás vencerme, ni mucho menos aguantar hasta el anochecer – dijo esto último con un tono de burla.

-eso está por verse – le respondió kakashi – no deberías subestimas a tu antiguo maestro naruto.

-jajajaja – comenzó a reírse naruto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto kakashi algo confundido.

-lo que sucede es que…yo no te subestimo kakashi, por el contrario, creo que eres uno de los ninjas más fuerte de esta aldea, si no es que el más fuerte, de eso me rio, porque después de tan solo tres años ni siquiera el ninja más fuerte de konoha podrá vencerme.

Kakashi solo frunció el seño molestándose por la arrogancia de naruto.

-si eso es lo que piensas naruto, ah llegado la hora de que lo demuestres.

Naruto poniendo un tono más serio y frunciendo el seño dijo – muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres iré enserio – dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a desenvainar su katana.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron cuando la saco, pues no era una espada normal, pues en la parte que debía de carecer de filo estaba dentada, tal como un cuchillo, pero lo que realmente destacaba de aquella arma eran las manchas que la cubrían, manchas de lo que serian sin duda la sangre de innumerables enemigos, además de el aura maligna que la rodeaba.

**-te estás apresurando mucho naruto – **se dijo kyubi a sí mismo al ver la acción de su carcelero.

-que demonios sucede con esa espada, esa forma y esas manchas, además esa esencia maligna que sale de ella, es como si…

-como si quisiera arrebatar todas las vidas que se crucen en su camino – lo interrumpió chouji.

-claramente es un arma diseñada para matar a sangre fría – comenzó a decir tsunade – en si es una katana normal a excepción de esa parte dentada que tiene al reverso, la pregunta es de donde saco naruto esa espada y además como es que consiguió esas manchas, de verdad naruto habrá sido capaz de…

**-jejejejeje – **comenzó a reír kyubi interrumpiendo a la hokage.

- no veo cual sea la gracia – lo reprendió sakura enojada.

**-es tal y como ustedes lo han dicho, con esa espada naruto se ah llevado la vida de muchas personas – **dijo casi riéndose – **y no solo a sus enemigos, sino a cualquiera que haya osado ponerse en su camino.**

-no, es imposible, el naruto que conozco jamás haría algo así – dijo sakura con rostro preocupado.

**-el ya no es el mismo naruto que tu conociste – **le dijo en un tono un poco más serio – **aunque también yo me eh sorprendido de que decidiera usar su katana, sobre todo por que cuando la ha llegado a sacar absolutamente nadie que lo haya enfrententado ah terminado con vida, el que la use es un presagio de que la muerte está cerca.**

Al decir esto no hizo más que aumentar la preocupación de los shinobi.

-eso significa que naruto piensa matar a kakashi-sensei – dijo ino tan preocupada como los demás.

**-en que estarás pensando naruto – **pensó kyubi algo preocupado.

-parece que ahora si iras enserio – dijo kakashi preparándose para esquivar cualquier posible ataque.

-no necesito ir enserio contra ti kakashi, si fuera enserio tu ni siquiera hubieras alcanzado a observar el momento en el que desenvainase mi espada, si fuera enserio tu ya estarías tirado en el suelo totalmente inerte, solo la eh desenvainado porque a mi parecer esto será divertido, será buena oportunidad para probar cierta habilidad.

-veamos si esto te parece divertido – dijo kakashi justo antes de lanzarse hacia naruto con un chidori.

-déjame ver…si, en definitiva esto será divertido – dijo al tiempo que balanceaba su katana como si quisiera cortar el aire, entonces kakashi llego impactándolo justo en el pecho.

Hubo un instante de silencio de parte de ambos, naruto no había esquivado el ataque y había dejado que le diera de lleno en el pecho.

-y dime, ¿Qué se supone que me haga eso kakashi? – dijo naruto rompiendo el silencio.

-¡¿na…na…nani?! – dijo kakashi abriendo los ojos al máximo, su mano estaba posada en el pecho de naruto.

Naruto no lo había esquivado y el no había podido detenerse, y ahora estaba ahí parado sin hacerle algún daño, su chidori había ¡desaparecido!

-te informo que no creo que un simple golpe en el pecho sea capaz de matar a un oponente.

Las palabras de naruto hicieron a kakashi volver en sí, este dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de su oponente.

-sabes perfectamente que no fue un golpe común y corriente, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – dijo kakashi dejando su sorpresa y adoptando una posición más seria.

-solo digamos que ese chidori tuyo era una molestia así que decidí que no volverías a usarlo durante la batalla – dijo naruto mientras volvía a envainar su espada.

-_ya veo, así que fue la katana, algo hizo con ella que deshizo mi chidori – _pensó kakashi poniéndose cada vez más serio – _tendré que tener más cuidado._

- no bajes la guardia kakashi – dijo naruto lanzando se al aire y comenzando a bombardear a kakashi con una lluvia de shuriken.

-rayos – dijo al tiempo que corría para evitar las shuriken, después comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

-**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu** (Elemento de Agua, Dragón De Agua)

En ese momento apareció un gran dragón hecho de agua que se abalanzo sobre naruto.

Naruto no se movió de su lugar, solamente alzo su mano en dirección hacia el dragón y grito.

-Zankuuha – **y una ráfaga de aire a presión salió impactando contra el dragón deshaciéndolo al instante.**

**-deberías dejarlo kakashi – dijo volteando hacia el peliblanco, pero al ver, kakashi ya había desaparecido, entonces escucho que alguien decía.**

**-**doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu.

**Y un instante después el cuerpo de naruto había sido enterrado bajo tierra dejando solamente la cabeza.**

**-no naruto, tu deberías dejarlo.**

**-no deberías distraerte kakashi – le respondió naruto desapareciendo dejando una nube de humo tras de sí.**

**-¿kage bunshin? ¿Pero cuando ah…?**

**-****Chidori Eisō – **dijo al momento que un rayo en forma de lanza salía de su mano directo a kakashi.

Kakashi logro esquivarlo pero enseguida naruto apareció enfrente de él con una esfera de chakra en la mano.

**-rasengan – **dijo impactando a kakashi justo en el pecho.

En ese momento kakashi desapareció dejando un tronco tras de sí.

-¿kawarimi? – dijo al tiempo que volteaba y veía a kakashi justo detrás dispuesto a lanzarle un kunai.

-toma esto – dijo kakashi atinándole en las costillas, pero entonces naruto desapareció dejando una rama - ¿nani?

-no eres el único capaz de usar el kawarimi kakashi – dijo naruto apareciendo encima de kakashi dándole una patada que lo mando a volar hacia un árbol el cual se rompió por el impacto.

-te has vuelto muy fuerte naruto – dijo kakashi poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo.

-y vaya que lo eh hecho kakashi, y ahora que lo recuerdo, tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente de la primera vez que junto con el equipo 7 realizamos esta misma prueba, y pienso saldar esa cuenta – dijo sonriendo burlona y maliciosamente a la vez.

A kakashi no le agrado en nada esa sonrisa - ¿una cuenta pendiente? – dijo algo nervioso.

-así es kakashi, no sé si lo recuerdes aun pero…

Naruto no termino de mencionar lo que decía cuando un clon suyo apareció justo detrás de kakashi que no alcanzo a reaccionar y cayó en su ataque.

-**Sennen Goroshi (**_mil años de dolor) – _dijo el clon de naruto asestando su ataque en la retaguardia de kakashi.

-……. – kakashi puso sus ojos en blanco y cualquiera habría jurado que detrás de su máscara su boca estaba completamente abierta, tanto por la impresión como por el dolor que le causaba aquella técnica, dolor tanto físico como del orgullo - ¡kyaaaaaa! – grito kakashi al fin saltando por los aires mientras se cubría el trasero. (Tal y como cuando naruto recibió ese mismo ataque la primera vez).

**-jajajaja, muy buena esa naruto – **le grito el kyubi muriéndose de la risa.

-¿nani?, ¿Qué sentido tuvo ese ataque? – empezó a decir ino – solamente le… bueno, ustedes vieron lo que hizo – dijo esto último un tanto avergonzada.

-es una historia interesante – le dijo sakura con una gota en la cabeza recordando el examen que pasó el equipo 7 para convertirse en genin.

Después de eso naruto le arrebato los cascabeles a kakashi y se limito a esquivarlo e impedir que le quitaran los cascabeles una vez más durante el resto del día.

-deberías rendirte, no me has tocado un solo cabello en todo el día – dijo naruto apareciendo frente a kakashi que se encontraba jadeando por el cansancio – pronto anochecerá.

-acaso no eras tú el que decía que jamás se rendiría – dijo kakashi retomando el ataque.

-veo que no hay otra opción – dijo naruto suspirando y en un instante apareció detrás de kakashi y con un dedo golpeo cinco puntos diferentes en la espalda de kakashi.

Segundos después kakashi yacía inconsciente en el suelo con los ojos en blanco en una expresión de sorpresa (tal como ebisu cuando fue derrotado en la primera aparición de jiraiya).

-creo que gane tsunade-obachan – dijo naruto dirigiéndose a sus espectadores.

-¿de verdad que ya esta inconsciente? – pregunto chouji mientras comía una bolsa de papas.

-por supuesto, deja te lo muestro – dijo naruto arrodillándose a un lado e kakashi - **Sennen Goroshi **_mil años de dolor _(tal como hizo a ebisu cuando este fue derrotado por jiraiya).

Kakashi siguió inconsciente con su expresión de sorpresa, solo que esta vez un poco mas exagerada.

-lo vez, está totalmente inconsciente – dijo levándose y yendo a entregarle los cascabeles a tsunade.

-vaya naruto, de verdad eres muy fuerte, derrotaste a kakashi-sensei muy fácilmente – dijo ino volteando a ver al inconsciente peliblanco que aun mantenía esa cara de violado.

-muy bien naruto, has sobrepasado mis expectativas – comenzó a decir tsunade – nunca pensé que…

-¿nunca pensaste que yo fuera capaz de derrotar a kakashi? – la interrumpió naruto con un tono cortante – para tu información, no pase tres años fuera sin hacer nada.

-oh lo siento naruto – le dice tsunade con una gota en la cabeza – es que la última vez que te fuiste y regresaste pues…

-la última vez que volví mis tres años de entrenamiento fueron con jiraiya que se pasaba tres cuartas partes del tiempo "recopilando información" como él le llamaba. A diferencia de aquella ves yo ya no soy un simple mocoso tsunade – dijo naruto aun en su tono cortante – para mí fue un insulto el haberme enfrentado a un enclenque como kakashi, la verdad esperaba algo mejor.

-naruto… - dijo sakura casi susurrando sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo.

-y ahora que ya eh terminado esta estúpida prueba me retiro – dijo naruto saltando hacia los arboles de camino hacia la aldea – _tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

El silencio se sembró en el campo de entrenamiento, naruto se había ido después de haber derrotado a kakashi diciendo que era un insulto el haberse enfrentado contra un enclenque.

-parece que naruto ah cambiado de verdad mucho – dijo chouji rompiendo el silencio – no se parece mucho al naruto que conocí.

-no se parecen en nada – le dice sakura con el seño fruncido – el naruto que conocimos jamás se hubiera creído mejor que los demás, solo está mostrando la misma actitud de la que siempre estuvo en contra.

**-creo que te apresuras demasiado para juzgarlo no lo crees chiquilla – **sonó una siniestra voz a los pies de sakura – **después de todo tú no sabes todo lo que presencio durante estos tres años.**

-¿que pudo haber pasado para causar ese cambio en él? – pregunto sakura a kyubi con cierto enojo en la voz.

**-yo no soy el más apropiado para decírtelo, pero te puedo decir que naruto considera que no puede cometer más errores, que no puede seguir siendo el niño hiperactivo que alguna vez fue, cree que tiene que ser frio y calculador y no se puede permitir fallas. Eh ahí de donde viene su arrogancia.**

-pero ¿Por qué? – pregunta ino algo triste.

**-tal vez el les cuente en su momento.**

-y, ¿Por qué no te has ido con él? – pregunto shikamaru muy interesado (algo raro en el)

**-en estos momento no le es necesaria mi compañía, y… les recomiendo que lo revisen y lo envíen a descansar –** dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose al ninja peliblanco que yacía tirado en el suelo.

Dicho esto comenzó a correr dirigiéndose al bosque y perdiéndose entre los arboles dejando al grupo intentando levantar al inconsciente kakashi.


	4. el dilema de kyubi

_**Bueno, hola a todos, lo siento la tardanza, ya han sido un par de meses q no actualizo, tal vez mas, pero había estado ocupado con muchas cosas, así q aquí les traigo este capítulo, algo corto pero tiene mucho q ver con lo q ira a pasar, además de una pequeña perspectiva de lo q es la vida del kyubi ahora, así q espero q les guste, no tardare tanto en actualizar el prox capitulo.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y blablabla empecemos con el cap. XD**_

_**El dilema de kyubi**_

_**Kyubi POV**_

_**Ahí estaba yo, caminando en dirección a la aldea q alguna vez quise destruir, no puedo creerlo, de verdad no se q es lo q me ah sucedido, me eh comportado amable e incluso educado con esos mocosos, q es lo q ah pasado conmigo, ¿tanto me ah afectado el tiempo q eh pasado con Naruto?, después de todo en mi vida libre jamás tuve contacto con nadie, las únicas veces q veía gente era cuando destruía sus patéticas aldeas, al menos aun disfruto ver el sufrimiento de otros, de verdad eh disfrutado de la batalla de hoy, si a eso se le puede llamar batalla, después de todo Naruto ah mejorado mucho, hace algún tiempo jamás hubiera humillado a su oponente de esa manera, el gran ninja copia hatake kakashi humillado por el que alguna fue su alumno, quien lo hubiera pensado jajaja, aunque en verdad me sorprendió, Naruto se ha vuelto muy frio últimamente, el q usara esa infantil técnica, tal vez el regresar a este lugar haya tenido cierto impacto sobre él, además de q aun no acepta su verdadero yo jeje pero nadie puede detener lo inevitable, Naruto a cambiado sí, pero cuando descubra lo q es ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo q pasara.**_

Kyubi abandono sus pensamientos un instante al percatarse de que estaba cruzando la entrada principal de konoha.__

_**Y aquí estoy, entrando a esta mugrosa aldea, ya casi ah anochecido pero aun se puede ver gente en las calles, todos se me quedan mirando al verme pasar, como si nunca hubieran visto un zorro en su vida, no los culpo, después de todo un zorro común y corriente usualmente se muestra tímido ante los humanos, el q haya uno caminando como sin nada por las calles debe de ser algo inusual, escucho murmullos entre la gente y de algún lugar escucho la voz de un chiquillo diciéndole a su madre "mama, ¿Qué es ese pequeño animalito de allá?", maldito mocoso, como si no me hubiera dicho "pequeño" las suficientes veces desde q Naruto me dio este cuerpo.**_

_**Aun recuerdo cuando el muchacho me hizo esa propuesta de libertad, por supuesto q yo acepte de inmediato con la esperanza de volver a correr libremente, claro q nunca espere q Naruto me diera el inmenso cuerpo q alguna ves poseí, pero aun así fue grande mi sorpresa cuando al abrir los ojos me encontré en un cuerpo no mayor al de un gato, nunca logre convencerlo de cambiarlo, siempre negándose con la excusa de q un cuerpo más grande llamaría la atención, además de q gastaría mucho chacra, ¡como si sufriera escases de chacra maldición!, al final me tuve q conformar.**_

Kyubi siguió caminado hasta q llego al lugar q había estado buscando, era una pequeña casa abandonada a las orillas de konoha, entro en ella y comenzó a buscar de manera minuciosa en todas partes, reviso varios estantes y cajones pero no encontró nada, hasta q se fijo en un pequeño cofre q se encontraba escondido bajo un una tabla suelta en el piso, estaba cubierto de polvo y tenía varios dibujos extraños a su alrededor

**-ja, un sello demoniaco, como si eso fuera a detenerme – **dijo kyubi y comenzó a concentrar chacra en su hocico creando una pequeña esfera de chacra oscuro, después se acerco haciendo q aquella pequeña esfera tuviera contacto con el cofre, luego de un momento a otro las marcas q estaba dibujadas en él se encendieron de un rajo brillante para después desaparecer** – je seguro que quien creó esto no pensó q un sello demoniaco no detendría a un demonio jajá.**

Lentamente abrió el cofre y encontró lo q había venido a buscar, un pergamino desgastado y viejo q tenia grabado el dibujo de algo amenazante en lo poco q se podía ver al no estar desenrollado, lo tomo y salió de aquel lugar.

_**Que bajo eh caído, yo, el gran kyubi, la parte más poderosa de los nueve, haciéndole los mandados a un mocoso, pero no ah habido forma de negarme, ahora tengo q llevarle este sucio pedazo de papel a Naruto.**_

Siguió caminando, ya había oscurecido por completo por lo q no vio mas q una o dos personas en las calles, así q siguió caminando tranquilamente justo cuando fue derribado por un gato que se siguió de largo corriendo dejándolo en el suelo.

**-Tsk…maldito gato, quien se cree q…. – **intento decir kyubi cuando fue arrollado por segunda vez, pero esta vez por un perro q al parecer venia persiguiendo al gato** - ¡estúpidas criaturas, ¿Qué no saben a quién acaban de arrollar! – **grito enojado pensando en q el no debería tener q pasar por situaciones así si tan solo tuviera un cuerpo mas grande.

Se levanto y comenzó a buscar el pergamino q seguramente habría tirado y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de q no había ni rastro de él.

**-¡¿na…nani? ¿Donde está? – **se dijo buscando desesperadamente a su alrededor en vano cuando recordó brevemente algo q paso cuando fue derribado y había pasado por alto.

_**FLASH BACK**_

**-Tsk…maldito gato, quien se cree q…. – **intento decir kyubi cuando fue arrollado por segunda vez, pero esta vez por un perro (con algo en el hocico) q al parecer venia persiguiendo al gato

_**Fin del flash back**_

Kyubi se quedo helado al recordar lo sucedido.

**-ese maldito perro – **dijo con ira justo antes de echar a correr buscando al ladrón.

_**Más tarde…**_

**-eh…ehh…ehh… - **jadeaba el kyubi** – es inútil, eh estado buscándolo por dos horas y ni rastro, aparte de q este maldito cuerpo no ayuda mucho al cansarse tan fácilmente – **se decía a si mismo kyubi cuando sintió q algo no andaba bien, aparte de haber perdido el pergamino claro

Así q decidió investigar q, camino por ahí cuando vio algo q hizo q su corazón diera un brinco, era el perro q le había robado el pergamino q se encontraba sentado enfrente de un pequeño callejón, fue directamente en su dirección cuando vio q en el interior del interior se remarcaba una silueta, entonces el perro se metió en aquel lugar y kyubi solo se acerco sin q nadie lo viera y se escondió detrás de una caja q se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver q sucedía.

Enfrente de aquel perro se encontraba una persona encapuchada

-¿lo consiguieron? – dijo aquella persona descubriéndose el rostro, era una muchacha tal vez de la misma edad de Naruto, su pelo era largo y de color negro azulado y en la frente portaba un protector de la aldea de la hierba rasgado tal como cualquier ninja renegado.

-si, fue mucho más fácil de lo q pensé – dijo una voz detrás de la chica, kyubi se sorprendió al ver al gato q antes lo había envestido.

-jajaja además de todo hemos encontrado a su compañero y le arrebatamos esto sin q se diera cuenta siquiera – dijo el perro dándole el pergamino a la chica – tal vez sea algo importante.

-¡¿le han quitado esto a ese zorro? – Pregunto la chica sorprendida – no se debieron arriesgar tanto, solo les pedí q consiguieran algo de información del por q esta en este lugar, les dije q sería peligroso si alguno de esos dos los descubriera, a pesar de la apariencia inocente de ese zorro es muy peligroso y lo saben…

-no crees q estas exagerando – dijo interrumpiéndola el gato – sabes, también era nuestra aldea la q fue destruida, también queremos vengarnos

-si, lo sé – dijo la chica – todos queremos lo mismo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, de momento debemos seguir sus pasos y actuar cuando sea el momento indicado.

-bueno, a todo esto dinos de q se trata ese pergamino – dijo el perro cambiando de tema a lo q la chica observo detenidamente el pergamino

-mmm parece q esta sellado con un jutsu muy complejo, ni siquiera soy capaz de abrirlo para leerlo, me pregunto q estarían haciendo con algo como esto esos dos, de momento debemos irnos de este lugar, no quiero ser descubierta

En ese momento los tres individuos desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando a kyubi sorprendido.

**-vaya vaya, así que una chiquilla y sus mascotas ninja, y al parecer por su forma de hablar parece ser que nos conoce a Naruto y a mí, usualmente me habría encargado de ellos en un instante, pero con el sello q puso Naruto en mi esta mañana no puedo usar todo mi poder, ahora debo pensar en q hacer.**

En eso kyubi echo a correr pensando en su mala situación, esa chica no solo buscaba venganza contra ellos por algo q ni siquiera se acordaba si había hecho o no, sino q también se había llevado el pergamino tan importante q Naruto había estado buscando, en cualquier, en otro momento la habría asesinado y le habría quitado el pergamino pero ese maldito sello, y todo por culpa de ese maldito tipo q usa jutsu de madera, q culpa tenía el de q no soportara un simple golpe, bueno fue algo mas q un simple golpe, pero desde ese momento Naruto no quiso q usara todo su poder, así q tenia q pensar en otra forma de recuperar el pergamino, pues si Naruto se llegaba a enterar de q lo había perdido le mataría.

**-¡¿pero q diablos estoy pensando? – **se dijo algo enojado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo** – soy el kyubi maldita sea, no tengo por q temer de un mocoso, q no sería nada sin mi poder, un mocoso q necesita de mi en momentos peligrosos, si, un mocoso que…que es… que es capaz de utilizarme a su antojo, que… decide mi libertad, que…es…mi única esperanza de vida, y q es…capaz de…capaz de… - **dijo kyubi poniéndose cada vez más nervioso pensando que es lo que le haría Naruto si se atrevía a aparecerse sin el pergamino con el** - ¡maldición tengo q encontrar ese pergamino o me matara!**


	5. las aldeas desaparecidas

_**Bueno hola a todos nuevamente, tal como les dije que traería pronto la conti y aquí esta, aunque algo corta aquí se van poniendo las cosas un poco interesantes, y se ve un poco de lo que trataba el pergamino q le quitaron a kyubi además de explicar un poco lo de aquella chica de la hierva**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a kishimoto.**_

_**Las aldeas desaparecidas**_

En la torre del hokage tsunade se encontraba firmando papeles mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, Naruto definitivamente no era el mismo niño hiperactivo q alguna vez conoció, no solo se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte, sino q también parecía q no quedaba absolutamente nada de su antiguo yo, como si todo hubiese desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, ahora era una persona de actitud fría y dispuesto a matar a cualquiera de ser necesario.

Tsunade suspiro al recordar aquella espada manchada de sangre q desenvaino Naruto durante su prueba

-¿será verdad Naruto? ¿Tanto has cambiado q ya no te importa matar? – pensó la hokage con tristeza.

-tsunade-sama – hablo shizune al entrar en la oficina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede shizune? – dijo tsunade algo distraída

-ya han regresado los ninjas q envió a la aldea de la hierva

-¡¿tan pronto? – dijo tsunade sorprendida, pues no hacía mucho q los había enviado a investigar acerca de un rumor q se extendía por la zona – hazlos q pasen.

-¡hai! tsunade-sama – dijo shizune saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Unos segundos después cinco anbus entraron en la oficina para darle sus informes a tsunade.

-¿y bien? Díganme, ¿Qué han encontrado? – dijo tsunade yendo al grano.

Lo sentimos tsunade-sama – dijo el anbu mas cercano a ella q al parecer era el líder del grupo – no hemos encontrado nada.

-como q no han encontrado nada – hablo tsunade molesta – ¡¿estuvieron tres días en la aldea de la hierba y no han descubierto nada?

-creo q no me explique bien – dijo el anbu – lo que quise decir fue que no había nada godaime-sama.

Tsunade abrió los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa.

-¿como q no había nada? – pregunto tsunade incrédula.

-tal como lo oye tsunade-sama, no había nada, ni la aldea, ni sus habitantes, absolutamente nada, como si la aldea de la hierba hubiera sido borrada del mapa.

Al escuchar esto tsunade no puedo evitar sorprenderse y tener una gran preocupación al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo pudo una aldea entera desaparecer así sin más?

-¿estas seguro? – dijo tsunade preocupada.

-bueno hay algo más.

-¿algo más?

-si vera, cuando descubrimos q todo había desaparecido intentamos investigar q es lo q había ocurrido, así q continuamos investigando a los alrededores, y a unos kilómetros de ahí nos encontramos con una escena espantosa, era…era… - al ninja se le entrecortaba la voz al recordar los q había presenciado.

-¡dímelo! – ordeno tsunade

-cuando nos fuimos adentrando en el bosque fuimos encontrando cadáveres regados por doquier, todos asesinados de la forma más violenta y sádica q se pueda imaginar, al adentrarnos más todavía aparecimos e un claro de bosque sin árboles y en el centro una gran pila de cadáveres, todos los ninjas de la aldea de la hierba descuartizados y colocados en un montón de tierra, lo peor de todo, fue q a todos los ninjas se les había extraído la sangre y había sido regada por todos los alrededores, dando la impresión de q la tierra misma fuera roja.

-no hubo ningún sobreviviente, lo sentimos tsunade-sama.

¡PLAASS!

El golpe q le dio tsunade a su escritorio rompiéndolo sorprendió a los ninjas, después de todo es las misma situación q había ocurrido un mes antes, y un mes antes de eso, era la tercera vez q pasaba y la tercera aldea q había sido eliminada de la faz de la tierra, esa era la razón por la cual se había reunido con los otros cuatro kages dos días atrás.

-¡rayos! – dijo tsunade con frustración - _lo q dicen los rumores, en todos los casos la gente de pueblos cercanos a la aldea mencionan siempre q las noches anteriores a q las aldeas fueran devastadas habían visto a una extraña figura encapuchada rondando entre los árboles, había escuchado que la misma historia se extendía cerca de la aldea de la hierba y esperaba que fueran mentiras pero, ¿Cómo puede una solo persona acabar con toda una aldea?, y lo peor de todo es q ahora también ah atacado una aldea ninja. – _pensó tsunade intentando encontrar q persona seria tan fuerte como para acabar con toda una aldea ninja por sí sola.

- informen a los kages de esto de inmediato, tendremos q tomar nuevas medidas de protección – dijo tsunade para q los ninjas se retirasen y aprovechando que los demás kages se encontraban todavía en la aldea.

Y es que Las cinco grandes naciones no habían pasado estos acontecimientos por alto y habían agrupado varios escuadrones anbus en las aldeas de cada nación para su seguridad, pero nunca imaginaron que el asesino lograse acabar con toda una aldea ninja, como si no tuvieran suficiente en su guerra contra akatsuki

Lo peor de todo es q no sabían que o quiénes eran los causantes de tales masacres, ya que en ninguno de los caso se había encontrado algún sobreviviente, lo único q sabia eran los rumores sobre aquella figura encapuchada q por alguna razón había apodado la "sombra del demonio", suponía q ese apodo era por la forma en que lo habían visto.

Unos momento después shizune entraba a la oficina para saber q es lo q sucedía.

-¿sucedió algo malo tsunade-sama?

-lamentablemente si shizune, y me temo q lo peor está todavía por comenzar.

_**En esos mismos momentos a algunos kilómetros de ahí…**_

Kyubi se encontraba corriendo entre los arboles intentando localizar el sitio donde se encontraba aquella chica que había visto la noche anterior, porque si no la encontraba de verdad estaría en graves problemas con Naruto, el q fuera un demonio no significaba q no pudiera preocuparse por algo, pues aquel pergamino q tan patéticamente le había arrebatado, era de suma importancia, o al menos eso fue lo q Naruto le había dado a entender la mañana anterior a su prueba con kakashi.

_**FLASH BACK**_

-_¡levántate! _– ordeno Naruto a kyubi mientras tomaba un pergamino y lo habría para leerlo.

**-que ocurre mocoso, estas más serio q de costumbre, no es muy propio de ti levantarte a esta hora – **le dijo el kyubi viendo q aun no había amanecido** – sobre todo después del recuerdo q tuviste hace algunas horas.**

_-creí q ya habíamos dejado claro q no quiero hablar de eso – _le dijo Naruto en tono cortante – _ahora, en cuanto a lo que quiero decirte, se trata de un pergamino._

**-con que un pergamino eh, ¿no tienes ya muchos? ¿Y de q se trata esta vez, algún otro jutsu para tu colección?**

_-este no es cualquier otro jutsu, se trata de la mismísima razón por la cual estas encerrado en mi interior_

Kyubi se quedo helado ante tal aclaración.

**-quieres decir que…**

_-sí, estoy hablando del pergamino de contrato que lo invoca, y quiero que tú me lo traigas._

**-¿Qué yo te lo traiga?, ¿acaso sabes donde esta?, y en primer lugar ¿sabes lo arriesgado seria q lo usaras?**

_-Por supuesto q sé donde esta, y en cuanto a los riesgos ya lo tengo todo planeado, porque no aprovechar ahora q estamos en la aldea. Ve a buscarlo, debe estar escondido en alguna vieja casa a las afueras de la aldea._

**-si es así ¿Por qué no vas tú mismo por él? – **dijo kyubi algo molesto

_Yo no puedo acercarme a ese lugar, mi padre y el sandaime sellaron ese lugar para que ninguna persona se acercara al pergamino, por algo es q ellos dos fueron los últimos en dominar esa técnica, ni siquiera los animales pueden acercarse a ese lugar, pero ambos sabemos que tu estas muy lejos de ser algo como un humano o un animal, de hecho ni siquiera eres un demonio en este momento, eres solamente la esencia de lo q fuiste en realidad, por lo que confió en q puedas entrar sin problemas._

**-¿y para qué demonios quieres esa técnica?, de nada te servirá a menos q quieras sacrificarte**

_-como ya te eh dicho, lo tengo todo planeado, además no puedo permitir que esa técnica llegue a caer en las manos de nadie nunca más, por lo que esta misma noche iras y me traerás ese pergamino._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Kyubi finalmente encontró el lugar q tanto había estado buscando, claramente se sentía la presencia de aquella chica, pero no tenía ni las mas mínima idea de cómo entrar, puesto q esa presencia se encontraba debajo de la tierra.

_**-así q es aquí donde te escondes mocosa – **_pensó el kyubi con malicia – _**ahora que eh encontrado su escondite solo debo dejarle el resto a Naruto…**_ - un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en lo que haría Naruto cuando lo viera, no solo se había tardado demasiado, sino q también había perdido el pergamino, pero al menos había encontrado el lugar donde lo tenían y eso era un punto a su favor.

Así kyubi comenzó a correr de regreso a konoha.


	6. la mision de naruto, el plan de akatsuki

_**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aquí el sexto capítulo, como podrán ver es un poco menos corto que los anteriores, en cuanto a si Naruto es el responsable de las masacres, de momento eso júzguenlo ustedes mismos, y si de verdad quieren enterarse, mejor estén al pendiente del fic XD, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a kishimoto y blablabla, mejor comencemos con el fic.**_

_**La misión de Naruto y El plan de akatsuki**_

Naruto se encontraba sentado y con los ojos cerrados justo en la cima de los rostros hokage, en la cabeza de yondaime, pensando en lo que le haría al kyubi en cuanto lo viera, había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que se había ido a buscar el pergamino y aun no había vuelto.

-_¡maldición! Que está pensando al dejarme esperando de este modo, cuando lo vea yo_… - se dijo Naruto al pensar en los miles de castigos que podría ejercer sobre el pequeño zorro

_-ese maldito zorro, más vale que no me venga con el pretexto de que estaba cansado o algo por el estilo, después de todo no hizo nada en todo el día, solo se recostó a observar entretenido la supuesta prueba que tuve contra kakashi – _pensó Naruto recordando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, al igual que los sucesos después de la prueba.

_**Flash back**_

-y ahora que ya eh terminado esta estúpida prueba me retiro – dijo Naruto saltando hacia los arboles de camino hacia la aldea – _tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

_Camino hacia la aldea…_

Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol pensando en lo que debía hacer.

_-muy bien, tomando en cuenta que no puedo perseguir a akatsuki por tener que quedarme en la aldea, pero aprovechare la situación, a partir de aquí kyubi se encargara de obtener el pergamino que contiene el shiki fujin, ahora solamente debo de encontrar la manera de modificar la técnica a mi beneficio._

Naruto siguió su camino a la aldea hasta que se percato de que alguien lo seguía.

-_mmm, ¿Quién será?, no conozco a nadie lo bastante estúpido como para seguirme de esa manera tan obvia, si no me equivoco son tres individuos, una mujer, un gato, y un perro también – _se dijo a sí mismo – _creo que los dejare ir por esta vez, después de todo son solo unos insectos insignificantes._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-_ahora que lo pienso, dejaron de seguirme en cuanto me adentre en la aldea, ¿me pregunto que estarían tramando?_ – pensó justo antes de notar que alguien lo observaba – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Después de hablar un anbu con máscara de gato apareció detrás de él.

-me sorprendes, uzumaki Naruto, es la primera vez que alguien me descubre tan fácilmente.

-habla de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, no tengo todo el día – ordeno Naruto.

-godaime-sama ah ordenado que te presentes en su oficina.

-¿y ahora que querría la abuela? – dijo Naruto levantándose para después dirigirse a la torre del hokage.

_**Más tarde en la oficina del hokage…**_

Tsunade esperaba junto a shizune a los ninjas que había mandado llamar.

Unos minutos después kakashi, sakura y sai entraban a la oficina.

-¿nos llamo, tsunade-sama?, ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo sakura un poco desinteresada, pues había estado pensando en la actitud que había tenido su antiguo amigo.

-¿de qué se trata? – pregunto kakashi.

-les explicare en cuanto llegue la persona que falta – les aclaro tsunade

-¿la persona que falta? – se pregunto sai.

Algunos minutos después Naruto se encontraba entrando al fin a la oficina.

-¡llegas tarde Naruto! – reclamo tsunade.

-así que tu eres a quien esperábamos – dijo kakashi en tono serio

-vaya kakashi, veo que ya despertaste, después de la prueba parecías agotado – dijo Naruto provocando a kakashi.

-por lo visto te debió parecer muy divertido – dijo kakashi enojado.

- a decir verdad – comenzó a decir Naruto – me pareció bastante aburrido, esperaba poder probar mas mis habilidades, la verdad esperaba un poco mas de ti kakashi – dijo Naruto sin darle importancia, enojando aun mas al peliblanco.

-pero como puedes decir eso Naruto – empezó a decir sakura – sabes que kakashi-sensei dio lo mejor de sí, y aun así te burlas, deberías tenerle un poco mas de respeto Naruto – dice decepcionada de su viejo amigo y haciendo sentir todavía peor a kakashi de lo ocurrido.

-como sea, s todo esto ¿para qué me llamaste abuela? – dice Naruto ignorando a sakura y dirigiéndose a tsunade.

Tsunade que hasta ese momento solo había estado observando de manera seria la conversación solo se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

-síganme – ordeno comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

Los presentes solo se miraron entre sí preguntándose de que se trataba a excepción de Naruto que la comenzó a seguir con claro aburrimiento en el rostro.

La hokage los guio hasta otra habitación, al entrar en ella se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ahí estaban presentes los otros cuatro kages reunidos, sentados alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada.

-hasta que al fin llegas tsunade-hime – comento el tsuchikage – ya te estabas tardando un poco.

Tsunade solo lo ignoro y prosiguió a sentarse tomando su respectivo lugar junto a los demás kages.

-bien, escuchen, pongan atención – dijo tsunade refiriéndose a los ninjas y dirigiendo una furiosa mirada a Naruto quien seguía con cara de aburrimiento.

-supongo que aun no tienen idea del porque se les ah llamado – dijo la mizukage – tal vez no lo sepan aun, pero en los últimos tres meses tres aldeas han desaparecido del mapa.

Al escuchar esto Naruto adopto una expresión seria y presto atención a la conversación.

-¿desaparecido del mapa?, ¿a qué se refiere con eso mizukage-sama? – pregunto sakura sin entender.

-a lo q me refiero – explico la mizukage – es que han sido destruidas y sus habitantes masacrados.

-¿es…es enserio? – pregunto sakura, ya que algo como eso era imposible pasarlo desapercibido, y aun así ella no se había enterado en lo mas mínimo

- es cierto – dijo sai – al parecer hace tres meses una aldea entera fue destruida y sus habitantes fueron encontrados lejos del lugar totalmente descuartizados, eso sucedió en una aldea del país de la tierra, luego hace aproximadamente mes y medio sucedió exactamente lo mismo en una aldea del país del rayo – termino de decir sai.

-¿y cómo es que sabes eso? – pregunto sakura sorprendida por la información de su amigo.

-es normal que no te enteraras – comenzó a decir gaara – después de todo la situación solo ah sido informada a los ninjas de nivel jonin, es lógico que sai al ser un anbu también este enterado.

-¿y qué tiene que ver nuestra presencia aquí con ese acontecimiento? – pregunto kakashi.

-a eso vamos precisamente – dijo el raikage – hace no mucho se volvió a repetir el caso, pero lo más preocupante de este hecho, es que la ultima era una aldea ninja.

-¡una aldea ninja! – Dijo sorprendida sakura – ¿cómo es posible que hayan destruido ya tres aldeas? ¿Acaso fue akatsuki?

-esa es la peor parte del asunto – empezó a decir el tsuchikage con preocupación – lo más probable, es que el responsable de las masacres haya sido solo una persona.

Al escuchar esto sakura quedo boquiabierta, ¿Cómo podía ser que una sola persona acabar con toda una aldea, sobre todo una aldea ninja?

-¿y quién podría ser el responsable? – pregunto con preocupación.

-no tenemos la menor idea – dijo el raikage con frustración.

-¿con que una aldea ninja eh?, ¿Cuál de todas fue? – pregunto kakashi

-la aldea de la hierba – contesto tsunade – como verán la situación es crítica, no solo debemos estar al pendiente de un cualquier nuevo movimiento de akatsuki, sino que ahora también tenemos a un asesino desconocido y muy peligroso suelto.

-así es – comenzó a decir el raikage – y en nuestra situación actual no podemos disponer de muchos ninjas para este asunto.

-así que de eso se trataba todo esto – hablo por fin Naruto con una expresión seria en el rostro – y supongo que ustedes quieren que encontremos al responsable.

-eso es precisamente lo que queremos Naruto – dijo tsunade.

-en ese caso, ¿Por qué me has llamado a mi abuela?, después de todo kakashi, sai y sakura son perfectos para el trabajo por si solos.

-eso es verdad – comenzó a decir tsunade – ellos serian completamente capases de hacer el trabajo si se tratara de seguir a una persona "normal", pero no creo que alguien que fue capaz de acabar con toda una aldea ninja entre en el rango de normal, y por el potencial que has demostrado recientemente, y viendo que no pareces estar ocupado en estos momentos, eres perfecto para el trabajo.

-ja, ¿y de que serviría un genin como yo? – dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

-tu sabes que eso no es verdad Naruto – comenzó a decir gaara - aun con el rango de genin siempre demostraste tener el nivel de un ninja de elite, e incluso creo que hoy en día tu fuerza es todavía mayor, en lo que a mí respecta, tú tienes el nivel de un jounin de elite.

Naruto solo suspiro y quedo pensativo unos segundos, luego volteo para ver el rostro del raikage que tanto le recordaba al de su anterior maestro.

-muy bien, lo hare – dijo Naruto con intranquilidad y cansancio en el rostro.

-¡yosh!, comenzaran mañana al amanecer – dijo con nuevos ánimos tsunade – empezaran en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la ahora extinta aldea de la hierba.

_-genial, otra cosa por la cual preocuparme – _pensó Naruto con sarcasmo.

_**En otro lugar lejos de ahí…**_

El pasillo estaba oscuro, únicamente iluminado por un par de antorchas, al fondo se alcanza a distinguir el sonido de pisadas moviéndose rápidamente, los pasos cesan y enseguida se ve la figura de una muchacha de cabello negro azulado parada enfrente de una puerta, acompañada de una pequeño gato y un perro.

-estás segura de darle el pergamino, asumi-san – decía el gato en forma preocupada.

-sí, estoy segura, después de todo, el será el camino para hacerme más fuerte, gracias a él estoy aquí, y gracias a él podre cumplir mi venganza.

-si estás segura – termino de decir el gato con aspecto preocupado al tiempo que la chica tocaba a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto de piel color azul, con aspecto de tiburón y una enorme espada colgando en la espalda.

-¡vaya, vaya!, pero que tenemos aquí, si se trata de la pequeña asumi-chan y sus mascotas – dijo kisame en tono gracioso – sabes, no deberías traer animales a este lugar.

-ja, y eso lo dice el hombre con rostro de pez – dijo la chica con sarcasmo – déjame pasar – ordeno impaciente.

-vaya, parece que alguien aquí no tiene sentido del humor – dijo kisame haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a la chica.

Al entrar se encontró en un lugar todavía más oscuro que el pasillo, iluminado por la poca luz de luna que se alcanzaba a filtrar por un agujero en el techo.

Al fondo de la habitación se podía ver una gran mesa rectangular donde se encontraban sentadas varias personas, el equipo taka liderado por sasuke, kabuto, con su nuevo parecido a orochimaru, setsu y madara con su respectiva mascara también se encontraba ahí, junto con otras seis personas cuyos rostros se encontraban cubiertos por capuchas.

-veo que lograste regresar asumi – comenzó a hablar madara – lo que significa que debes haber logrado averiguar lo que buscaba Naruto sin ser descubierta.

-ese baka, no distinguiría si alguien lo siguiera ni aunque se le pusieran enfrente – dijo sasuke burlándose de su viejo amigo.

-así es madara-sama – dice asumi – al parecer su objetivo principal era encontrar algún miembro de akatsuki, obtener información de la organización y después asesinarlo…

-de verdad que es obstinado ese chico – comienza a decir kabuto – me sorprende que aun nos persiga después de lo que ocurrió con el hachibi…

-aun no eh terminado – dijo asumi – como dije, su objetivo principal era akatsuki, pero por algún motivo detuvo su búsqueda y se ah hospedado en konoha, y creo haber averiguado que es – dijo esto sacando el pergamino y dándoselo.

-con que un pergamino eh.

-así es, se lo robamos al zorro, parecía importante – dijo el gato acompañante de la chica.

-ya veo, parece estar sellado por una técnica muy poderosa, no creo poder abrirlo – dijo madara examinándolo detenidamente – aunque no creo que eso sea un impedimento para ti cierto – dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los encapuchados.

-déjame verlo – dijo una siniestra voz proveniente del encapuchado que extendía una de sus manos para agarrar el pergamino.

-¿sabes algo al respecto? – le pregunto madara

-si, conozco la técnica que se utilizo para sellarlo, y por su complejidad, es seguro que resguarda algo muy poderoso dentro, ese chico no lo estaría buscando si no fuera así, lamentablemente, aun con mis conocimientos se requerirán un par de semanas para abrirlo.

-que así sea entonces, te lo encargo – dijo madara al encapuchado justo antes de dirigirse al resto de los presentes – el resto de ustedes, prepárense, en unos días atacaremos konoha, en cuanto a ti asumi, has sido de gran ayuda, de momento puedes retirarte.

-ha…hai madara-sama – dijo volteándose para retirarse, pero al encontrarse por cerrar la puerta se volteo y dijo – es…está seguro de esto, digo, la venganza de una persona es una cosa, pero atacar una aldea…

-¿acaso ya lo olvidaste, asumi-chan? – La interrumpió el enmascarado - ¿ya olvidaste el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos? ¿Ya olvidaste tu venganza para con la persona que te causo ese dolor?

-n…no pero…

-konoha ah estado de lado de Naruto por mucho tiempo, ¿de verdad quieres perdonar a personas como ellos?

-no, tiene razón, ellos deben sufrir lo mismo que yo eh sufrido.

-y así es como debe ser – dijo sasuke con una mirada seria – los de konoha mantienen sus vidas pacificas a base del sufrimiento de otros, no podemos permitir que sigan con vida, yo me asegurare de que todos ellos sufran lo mismo que tu y yo hemos sufrido.

-bien dicho – dijo madara con satisfacción al tiempo que asumi se retiraba del lugar seguida por sus mascotas.

-veo que todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan – dijo kabuto con una sonrisa.

-así es, y tu ayuda no pudo haber sido más oportuna kabuto – dijo volteando a ver a los encapuchados al otro lado de la mesa – en poco tiempo el mundo entero se arrodillara ante nosotros, pronto, muy pronto, cuando nos hagamos del poder del kyubi.

_**En la cima de los rostros hokage…**_

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE!

Naruto se encontraba enfurecido, parado enfrente de un intimidado kyubi que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás asustado por la ira de su carcelero, a ese paso tendría suerte si su único castigo fuera ser encerrado en su prisión por algunos meses.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te robaran el pergamino?, y aparte de todo dejaste que escaparan.

**-pero…no eh podido hacer nada, con el poco poder que me has dado me hubieran hecho polvo, además por lo menos logre descubrir su escondite, está bajo tierra – **decía un asustado zorro** – esa maldita mujer y sus mascotas.**

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras Naruto recordó a los individuos que lo venían siguiendo el día anterior, al menos no podía decir que el no tuviera parte de la culpa por no haberlos capturado en ese momento, después de eso se acerco a kyubi levantando una mano en su dirección con una mirada asesina.

Kyubi solo cerraba los ojos en espera de su castigo, pero este nunca llego, en su lugar Naruto había posado su mano en la cabeza del más pequeño y de un momento a otro el pequeño zorro comenzó a aumentar su tamaño hasta alcanzar a ser un poco más grande de lo que seria akamaru, además de que detrás de si sobresalían ahora cinco de sus colas.

**-¡¿na…nani? – **dijo el zorro sorprendido

-si, usualmente te hubiera dado un castigo ejemplar, te hubiera encerrado y al final hubiera ido yo mismo a traer ese pergamino – empezó a decir el rubio – pero en estos momentos me encuentro demasiado ocupado, tengo que salir de la aldea mañana al amanecer para cumplir con una misión que me encargaron los kages, por lo que tendrás que ir tu mismo, el poder de cinco de tus colas debería bastar para recuperarlo sin problema alguno.

**-entendido – **dijo el ahora agrandado y sorprendido kyubi volteándose para emprender el camino en dirección a donde según él se encontraba el pergamino.

-espera un momento – dijo Naruto deteniendo al demonio.

**-¿y ahora que sucede? – **pregunto algo nervioso el zorro.

-no creas que solo por esto te has librado del castigo – dijo Naruto intimidando un poco a kyubi – y una cosa más, trae al ladrón ante mí, lo quiero vivo – término de decir Naruto con gran seriedad.

El zorro se limito a asentir con la cabeza y salir corriendo dispuesto a recuperar lo que le habían robado.


	7. acercandose a la hierba

_**Bueno, hola a todos, lo siento por tardarme tanto otra vez XD, pero ya les traigo la conti, espero les guste, de ahora en adelante intentare sacar la conti por lo menos una vez a la semana, aunque no prometo q sean capítulos muy largos jeje, bueno, los dejo q lean.**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto.**_

_**Acercándose a la hierba.**_

Naruto y el equipo kakashi caminaban tranquilamente de camino a la ahora extinta aldea de la hierba, nadie había dicho nada hasta el momento, todo permanecía en silencio hasta que cierta chica de pelo rosa decidió romper el hielo.

-eh kakashi-sensei, ¿no cree que deberíamos apresurarnos más en llegar a nuestro destino? – pregunto la peli rosa preocupada de que estaban caminando demasiado tranquilos aun con la importancia de la misión.

-no lo creo sakura, nuestro objetivo es encontrar al responsable que liquido a las aldeas, y según sabemos la aldea de la hierba fue devastada hace ya aproximadamente una semana, por lo que no es probable que encontremos mucho en ese lugar, así q en vez de comenzar por investigar la aldea investigaremos el lugar donde fueron hallados todos sus habitantes asesinados, o mejor dicho, sus ninjas – concluyo de decir kakashi dejando a una algo confundida haruno.

-¿sus habitantes? – Pregunto sakura - ¿Qué acaso no fueron asesinados en el interior de su villa?

-parece ser que así fue sakura-san – contesto esta vez sai – en los informes que recibimos estaba escrito que los habitantes de la aldea fueron encontrados en el interior del bosque a varios kilómetros de ahí, no se sabe el por qué, solo que todos los ninjas de la hierba habían sido arrojados en una zona del bosque, según los informes, su sangre había sido extraída y regada por todo el lugar dando la impresión de q la tierra fuera roja.

-¿les habían extraído la sangre? – comenzó a decir la haruno – que horrible, quien podría haber hecho algo como eso.

Naruto que había estado escuchando todo esto frunció el seño, cosa que no paso desapercibida por kakashi.

-¿acaso sabes algo al respecto, Naruto? – pregunto kakashi con cierta curiosidad.

Naruto, que hasta el momento había permanecido cayado por fin hablo.

-no tengo la mas mínima idea de q podría ser kakashi-san – contesto el rubio con una fingida sonrisa, no mejor que la de sai – probablemente podamos obtener alguna información durante la misión así que solo sigamos nuestro camino – termino de decir.

- así q no sabes nada eh – dijo kakashi no muy convencido – bueno sea como sea, la cuestión es que de todos modos necesitamos antes conseguir un poco de información en los pueblos vecinos a la hierba, y eso tardara un buen rato, por lo que no hay necesidad de apresurarse – termino de decir kakashi esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica.

-y dime Naruto – comenzó a decir kakashi – ¿Por qué no te acompaña el pequeño kyubi?, parecía que iba contigo a todas partes.

-jajá, muy perceptivo kakashi, así es, casi siempre esta acompañándome, pero en esta ocasión tuvo que hacer algo mas importante – dijo Naruto algo burlón.

-y dime, ¿que te parece más importante que encontrar al asesino de toda una aldea ninja? – dijo el ninja copia cada vez mas fastidiado del comportamiento de su ex alumno.

-es un asunto muy delicado kakashi, no creo que lograras entenderlo – dijo el rubio provocando todavía mas al jounin.

-¿en serio eso crees? – comento enojado el jounin, que en su vida había perdido los estribos de esa manera, pero desde que había sido humillado de esa manera por el rubio en aquella ridícula prueba no lograba contener su rabia.

-o miren, ya se alcanza a ver el pueblo – comento sai justo a tiempo, evitando lo que probablemente habría resultado en kakashi intentando aniquilar a Naruto justo en aquel lugar.

-kakashi observo en la dirección q apuntaba sai y se fijo que era cierto, dentro de poco llegarían a uno de los pueblos más cercanos a la aldea de la hierba.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, nadie hablo, a excepción de sai, que de vez en cuando hacia algún comentario sobre el lugar o el clima.

_**En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí…**_

El bosque se encontraba alterado, pocas criaturas se atrevían a salir de sus escondites, ¿la razón?, hace poco un zorro del tamaño de un león con cinco colas había aparecido de repente asesinando a cualquier criatura que osase cruzarse en su camino, dejando un camino de muerte y destrucción por donde pasara, afortunadamente para los animales de ese bosque, tan rápido como había aparecido se había marchado, y es q ese zorro parecía estar buscando algo.

_**-¡aquí esta! – **_pensó kyubi al estar en un lugar si vida en el bosque, incluyendo a los arboles **– este es el lugar donde vi por última vez a aquella mocosa, ahora solo debo entrar.**

En eso el kyubi levanto una de sus peligrosas patas y de un golpe destrozo el suelo que había bajo de si, dejando ver un pasillo que más bien parecía un túnel, después de eso el gran zorro se adentro en aquí pasillo sigilosamente, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, porque algo le decía, que a pesar de su poder ese era un sitio peligroso.

_**De vuelta con el equipo kakashi…**_

-¡arigato! – agradecía sakura a aquel hombre que en esos momentos le servía su plato de ramen, después de todo, ni ella, ni sus compañeros habían comido nada desde que salieron de konoha aquella mañana, así que habían pasado y comer algo cuando llegaron al pueblo, y fue idea suya que fuera un restaurante de ramen, con la esperanza de ver aunque fuera un pequeño cambio de actitud de Naruto.

-arigato – dijo simplemente Naruto al recibir su plato.

-no hay problema – dijo el hombre, q se distinguía por un ostentoso bigote – y díganme, ¿Qué hacen unos ninjas de konoha por estos lugares?

-buscamos algo de información – contesto serio kakashi.

-¿información? – pregunto aquel hombre.

-así es – contesto kakashi, queremos saber acerca de el ataque que sufrió recientemente la aldea de la hierba.

Al decir esto aquel hombre puso una expresión seria en el rostro.

-mmm debí imaginarlo, es lo único de lo q se habla últimamente, desde que sucedió aquello el pueblo ah sido un completo caos – dijo aquel hombre.

-mmm ¿a q se refiere con eso? – pregunto esta vez sai.

-desde que ocurrió la gente de pueblos cercanos, incluyendo este temen por sus vidas, muchos piensan que en cualquier momento sufrirán el mismo destino que la aldea de la hierba, a base de eso muchos ladrones han aprovechado el miedo para robar en muchos negocios y hogares, la villa de la hierba era la única protección para muchos, desde que fue destruida…. Haaaa – suspiro el hombre – no sé cómo podremos seguir.

-ya veo – dijo sakura – la villa era muy importante para ustedes.

-y díganos – comenzó a decir kakashi – ¿sabe algo acerca de lo que ocurrió?

-no mucho, solo lo que ocurrió unos días antes.

-cuéntenos – pidió kakashi interesado.

-pues verán – comenzó a contar el hombre – en todos los pueblos cercanos, todos los que rodeaban la aldea de la hierba, se rumoraba lo mismo, siempre una sombra caminando por las orillas del pueblo, algunas veces en un pueblo, otras en otro.

-¿una sombra? – pregunto sakura.

-si así es, yo mismo estoy seguro de haberla visto una vez.

-¿y qué es lo q hacia? – pregunto sai.

-nadie sabe – contesto el hombre – solo caminaba, dando vueltas.

-¿y nadie intento averiguar que hacia? – pregunto kakashi.

-por supuesto q lo intentamos, varias veces, pero cada vez sucedía lo mismo, aquella figura desaparecía del lugar.

-mmm – quedo pensativo unos momentos cuando

-gracias por la comida – dijo Naruto retirándose del lugar.

-los demás se apresuraron en pagar la cuenta y en alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué opinas? – pregunto kakashi dirigiéndose a Naruto, quien a pesar de su arrogante actitud, seguía siendo un impresionante ninja.

-mmm, supongo que quien quiera que fuera solamente estudiaba los alrededores de la aldea, los pueblos que la rodeaban y la forma en que estos interactuaban con la hierba, y así encontrar algún punto débil – dijo el rubio – hasta un ninja novato puede causar daño si logra infiltrarse discretamente en una aldea, pero viendo que la aldea fue destruida en su totalidad, debo suponer que se trato de un ninja experto.

-¿y qué te hace pensar que pudo encontrar alguna manera de infiltrarse sin ser descubierto? – pregunto sakura curiosa.

-la aldea de la hierba fue destruida no es así – fue la simple contestación de Naruto.

-muy bien – comenzó a decir kakashi – de momento creo q lo único q podemos hacer es descansar e intentar averiguar todo lo que podamos mañana que estemos en aquel lugar.

Los tres pasaron la noche en un pequeño hotel q se encontraba a las orillas del pueblo, a la mañana siguiente partieron hacia el lugar donde habían sido encontrados los restos de los habitantes de la hierba.

**En la guarida de akatsuki…**

Kyubi había recorrido el lugar lo más discretamente posible buscando el pergamino, estaba cansado de esconderse, pero tenía que encontrarlo antes de que algo mas sucediera, y debía hacerlo sin llegar a mostrar su presencia, o de lo contrario estaría perdido, ya había descubierto q ese lugar era peligroso, incluso para él.

_**Flash back**_

_Hace unas horas…_

Kyubi había entrado precipitadamente en aquel lúgubre lugar, se había adentrado cautelosamente en él y había buscado como pudiera el pergamino, hasta que cercano a una de las habitaciones que había en el camino sintió la presencia de lo que serian unas doce personas, de las cuales, por lo menos la mayoría eran conocidas para él, por lo que sabía que si era descubierto tendría problemas.

**-**_**¡demonios!, a menudo lugar eh ido a parar, nunca pensé que esa mocosa estuviera relacionada con akatsuki, lo mejor será que lo encuentre rápido y salga de aquí. – **_pensó el demonio intentando alejarse del lugar sin que las personas adentro de aquella habitación lo descubrieran.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Kyubi siguió buscando hasta que llego a uno de los lugares más alejados de todos, ahí había una extraña puerta.

_**-vamos, tiene que estar aquí – **_suplico mentalmente el kyubi mientras abría la puerta de aquel lugar.

Al entrar se encontró con una habitación bastante simple, no parecía nada fuera de lo común, solamente una cama y unos cuantos muebles, supuso que era la habitación de alguno de los miembros de la malvada organización.

Comenzó a buscar en los muebles y…

_**-¡si!, lo encontré – **_se dijo el bijuu mientras sostenía el pergamino en una de sus patas, este daba signos de haber sido forzado, tal vez habían intentado romper el sello que lo resguardaba.

Justo cuando se disponía a irse con el pergamino en manos…

-¿buscabas algo? – sonó una voz a la espalda del kyubi.

Al escucharla el zorro dejo caer el pergamino de sorpresa mientras se le ponían los pelos de punta al escuchar esa voz, una voz que conocía mejor que nadie, una voz que era capaz de aterrarlo incluso a él, no por su tonalidad, que mas bien era amable, sino por la persona a la que pertenecía.

**-¡t…tu…tu eres!**


End file.
